The Human Bomb
by Laplandgurl
Summary: A friend of Abby's visits Washington D.C. on a publicity tour to promote her latest book and ends up being kidnapped while clubbing with Abby. Violent scenes and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS in any shape or form – so please don't sue, all you will get is my crappy car. **

**Warning: The following story contains violence and mature subject matter, which may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

**a/n: Words typed in "**_**Italics"**_** indicates that characters are talking using American Sign Language (ASL).**

**The Human Bomb**

**Chapter 1 – 03:00 Thursday Morning**

"Damnit, what did you do?"

"I don't know boss."

"What are we going to do now boss? The Petty Officer bitch is dead."

"Tell me something that I don't already know – dumb ass."

"I don't understand what happened, one minute she was breathing fine, and the next minute – she's convulsing."

"No wonder she's dead, you stuffed her mouth too full."

"What are we going to do with her now, boss?"

"Take her body somewhere and dump it, you fool."

"But what about our mission?"

"We'll just have to grab ourselves another Petty Officer. This being Washington, their a dime a dozen. You two dump the body and then grab another one tonight."

"Right boss."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

**10:30 Thursday Morning**

Randi Avalon stepped off the bus across the street from the Navy Dockyard, looking around. The petite slender woman, who was in her late thirties with spiked, plum colored hair dressed in a simple red dress with high heeled pumps, headed across the street towards the guardhouse.

"Can I help you ma'am?" queried the stern faced Marine guard.

"Hi, I'm here to see Abby Scuito of NCIS."

"Your name and do you have an appointment?"

"I'm Randi Avalon, and yes she is expecting me, but I had no set time. I didn't know what time I would be able to get here," Randi said, pulling out her driver's license and Canadian passport.

"What here until I call and verify your identification, and confirm with Ms. Scuito," the guard said, reaching inside the guardhouse for the phone, which he spoke quietly for a few moments. Hanging up the phone, he turned back to Randi. "Okay ma'am, Corporal Hill will escort you to the security desk in the NCIS building where Ms. Scuito will meet you."

"Thank you Corporal," Randi replied, stuffing her license and passport back in her purse.

Inside at the security desk, Randi was issued a visitor's pass, after submitting her purse for a hand search and passing thru metal detectors. Where she was greeted by one overly excited Forensics Specialist, otherwise known as Abby Scuito. _"Oh my god Randi, you finally made it here. I have been on pins and needles waiting for you to arrive,"_ Abby squealed, her hands flying in the air. _"How are you going and I love the purple hair."_

"_Thanks for the invitation and it's great to see you again,"_ Randi's hands also flew, as she signed in ASL before hugging the taller woman.

"_Come on, you've got to meet everyone,"_ Abby replied, as she headed for a hallway pulling Randi along.

"_You haven't changed a bit Abby since I saw you last,"_ Randi laughed. _"You are still as hyper as ever."_

"_Are you still working with the DND in Canada?"_

"_Yes I am and I'm still working in communications," _Randi said, looking up and seeing that they were standing outside the morgue. _"Uh Abby, why are we outside the morgue? I don't deal with dead bodies very well."_

"_Don't worry, I just want you to meet one of my friends," _Abby pressed the intercom instead of barging in as per her usual habit. "Hi Ducky, are you busy right now? I want you to meet someone and I need the all clear."

"I'll be right out Abigail."

Within a few moments, an older gentleman with gray hair and glasses walked out into the hallway, wearing scrubs and a long apron. "I can't chat long my dear as I am in the middle of an autopsy."

"Ducky, I want you to meet Randi Avalon, a friend of mine from Nova Scotia. Randi, this is Dr. Donald Mallard, our M.E., whom everyone calls Ducky."

"Pleased to meet you sir," Randi smiled, shaking hands with the kindly doctor.

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear. Our dear Abigail has been anticipating your visit ever since she heard about it."

"I have been excited myself, Dr. Mallard."

"Oh please, call me 'Ducky' like all my friends do."

"Okay, Ducky it is, but only if you call me Randi."

"Abby, you must bring your friend back for a longer visit."

"Sure thing Ducks," Abby smiled. "Come on Randi, I want you to meet everyone else."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Upstairs in the bullpen, Tony was pestering Ziva and McGee, trying to find out what their plans were for the weekend and Gibbs was reading some files as the two women exited the elevator. Walking up to the wall that separated the bullpen into different sections. _"This is where everyone else works when they are not in the field," _Abby signed.

"_I can tell who your silver haired fox is, the one you call Gibbs," _Randi smiled._ "And that one there, the one bugging the other two has to be Tony; the Italian playboy. The woman is the Mossad agent Ziva and that finally leaves Tim McGee, the MIT Geek."_

"_Very good Randi,"_ Abby replied.

"_You've told me so much about them during the past couple of years, that I feel like I know them already," _Randi smirked.

The two women continued signing, while Gibbs pretended to read his file as he eavesdropped on their conversation until Abby signed. _"Gibbs, don't you know that it isn't polite to listen in on other people's conversations."_

"_Oh crap, your boss understands ASL,"_ Randi blushed. _"I wonder how much of our conversation he saw?"_

"_I see everything,"_ Gibbs signed, smirking as Tony, Tim and Ziva turned around to look up at the two friends.

"Everyone, this is my friend from Canada, Randi Avalon. Randi, this is everybody."

"Hi," Randi waved before following Abby down to their level.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Avalon," said Ziva.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name," Randi replied. "And please call me Randi."

"And I'm Tony, and that is McGeek over there," Tony said, standing behind Randi, who didn't respond until Gibbs signed what Tony had said.

"Oh sorry Tony. I didn't realize you were talking to me."

"Randi wears hearing aids and needs to see you to lip-read," Abby explained.

"That's right," Randi said, turning around to face Tony.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize!" Tony said, talking slowly and loudly.

"Tony!" Abby exclaimed, as Gibbs slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ouch. What did I do?" Tony yelped, rubbing the back of his head.

"She's deaf DiNozzo, not stupid," Gibbs retorted, glaring at Tony.

"I can hear with my hearing aids, but you need to speak normally," Randi explained with a slight frown.

"Huh."

"That's because talking the way you were is insulting to any deaf person," said Abby, also glaring at Tony.

"Also shouting also distorts the way the facial muscles move," McGee said, looking at Randi. "And the English language is hard to lip-read even in the best of circumstances. Only 25 to 30 percent of the English language is visible on the mouth. The rest is hidden in your throat."

"I'm impressed Agent McGee," said Randi.

"Call me Tim," replied Tim, blushing slightly.

"How did you know that?" asked Abby.

"I've read Randi's book," answered Tim. "You're here on a publicity tour, promoting your latest book which is about you growing up with deaf brothers and sisters in a rural farming community in Nova Scotia. But you also have mysteries written under the name of PC Matthews."

"You're a writer?" blurted Tony.

"Part time," answered Randi.

"Randi works full time at DND," said Abby.

"DND?" questioned Ziva.

"Department of National Defense – the Canadian Military," Gibbs explained.

"But how did you and Abby meet?" asked Tony.

"I met Randi a couple of years ago in Boston, I was attending a Forensics Convention and Randi was on a bus tour. And we just happened to meet at a coffee shop and started talking."

"And the rest is history," Randi said dryly.

"Agent Gibbs, my office now," and everyone's heads turned to look up at the red headed woman speaking from the upper level.

"_That is our boss, NCIS Director Sheppard,"_ Abby signed and spoke. _"Director Sheppard, this is Randi Avalon, a friend of mine from Canada."_

"Hello Randi, been riding any LAV3's lately?"

"Not since last September during the Airshow. Have you recovered from your ride?"

"It was quite the experience," smiled the Director. "And you've changed your hair color."

"I have, I decided that I needed a change from the usual bright red."

"So you and Abby know each other?"

"We do, and I had to come to Washington so I decided to take Abby up on her invitation to visit her workplace," Randi replied, looking around at the curious expressions on everyone's face.

A phone rang, and Gibbs barked into the receiver after picking it up from the cradle. "Gibbs…Secure the area and we will there in twenty." Hanging the phone up. "Sorry Director, our talk will have to wait. We have a petty officer found dead in a schoolyard."

Randi watched as Gibbs and his team grabbed guns, backpacks and jackets before rushing towards the elevator.

"Well, that was Gibbs and the rest of the gang," Abby shrugged.

"Interesting group of people," Randi quipped.

"Yes they are," Director Sheppard agreed, walking down the stairs to the lower level.

"You two know each other?' Abby said. "How cool is that? How did you two meet?" Bouncing with excitement.

"Abby, how many Caff-Pows have you had today?" Director Sheppard asked gently.

"Just two," Abby replied, her pig tails swinging.

"What are Caff-Pows?" Randi asked curiously.

"A sugary drink that is high in caffeine," Director Sheppard replied.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Abby asked, repeating her earlier question.

"I volunteer at the N.S. International Air Show every September. And last year Director Sheppard was among the group of VIP's attending the show," Randi explained.

"I seem to remember telling you to call me Jenny."

"Okay Jenny," Randi smiled at the Director.

"So what brings you to Washington?"

"Oh, oh, can I explain?" Abby begged, her green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Sure, go ahead," Randi replied with a hand gesture towards the younger woman.

"Randi is here to promote her latest book about growing up deaf on a dairy farm."

"Nice," Jenny nodded. "Is this your first book?"

"It is, using my real name," Randi admitted. "I also have several other books out under the pen name of PC Matthews."

"You're PC Matthews?" Jenny asked.

"Uh huh," Randi nodded.

"Have you read them?" Abby bounced. "I've read them all and I think that they are awesome."

"Excuse me Director."

The three women looked up to see Cynthia, Jenny's assistant standing at the top of the stairs.

"SecNav is on the phone for you."

"I'll be right there Cynthia," Jenny said before turning back towards Abby and Randi. "So how long are you in town for?"

"I'm scheduled to fly back Monday afternoon."

"I'm sure that we will be talking again before you leave unless something comes up."

"Okay," Randi smiled.

"Director," Cynthia said.

"I'll be right there," Jenny snapped.

"Come on Randi, we'll grab some lunch. I'm free until Gibbs and the others get back," Abby said.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Meanwhile, out in the field Ducky was examining a dead Petty Officer who had been found in the football field of the George Washington High School. "Don't worry my dear, we'll find out who did these atrocities to you."

"Any sign of I.D. Ducky"" Gibbs asked, crouching down next to the body.

"This young lady is Petty Officer Alice Roy according to her dog tags," Ducky replied, passing a small plastic evidence bag to Gibbs.

""McGee!" Gibbs bellowed. "Petty Officer Roy's last posting."

"On it boss."

"Cause of death?" Gibbs asked turning his attention back to the naked body.

"I believe that the young woman was suffocated judging by the petechiae in her eyes."

"How?"

"It looks like someone forced a white, clay like substance in her mouth," Ducky replied, peering into the dead woman's mouth.

"Stop right there Ducky," Gibbs ordered. "Clear the area right now people!"

Everyone looked up quickly before quickly scrambling to obey Gibb's orders.

"DiNozzo, grab the flak suits out of the truck. Ziva, you and I are gonna check out the Petty Officer's body for any detonators.

"You got it boss," Tony headed for the truck with Ziva following.

"And everyone, turn your cell phones off. We don't need anything triggering a possible bomb."

"Should I activate the jammer, boss?" McGee asked.

Gibbs glared in response.

"Right boss, I'll just get the jammer now," McGee stammered, wilting under his bosses glare.

Geared up in the bulky suits, Ziva and Gibbs carefully examined Petty Officer Roy's body for any triggering devices. "I think that they didn't finish what they started," Ziva said, looking at Gibbs.

"She may have died before they could," Gibbs stood up, removing his flak helmet. "Ducky, you can safely remove the body now."

"Thank you Jethro," Ducky motioned to Jimmy Palmer to wheel the gurney next to the body. "Young Mr. Palmer and I will perform the post on our young Petty Officer and advise you of our findings."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Back at the diner, Abby and Randi were finishing up their lunch when Abby's cell phone rang. "Speak my silver haired fox."

"Abby, I need you to get back to the lab; Ducky will soon be sending some evidence for you to process."

"Gotcha Gibbs," Abby disconnected the call, looking at Randi. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Randi waved Abby's apology aside. "Go do your job. I'll meet you at the club tonight as planned."

"Are you still gonna dress up for Halloween?" Abby asked with a grin.

"Of course," Randi laughed. "Will anyone else be joining us?"

"Depends on how things go with the case," Abby shrugged.

"Hey, email me if you find that you can't get away tonight."

"Gotcha. Catch you later," Abby dropped some money on the table to pay for her meal before dashing out the door.

Randi shook her head at Abby's whirlwind departure before paying for her own meal.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Later that afternoon Gibbs walked into autopsy, carrying his usual cup of coffee. "Ducky, what do you have for me?"

"Ah Jethro, just as I suspected. This young lady was indeed suffocated."

"What about the C4 Ducky?"

'Oh dear, whoever did this, is one sick character."

"Dr. Mallard found traces of C4 in every orifice on her body," Jimmy reported with a sickly looking expression.

"Anything else? Any other trace? Defensive wounds?"

"We also did a rape kit and sent it up to Abby, along with scrapings from under her fingernails."

"Good," Gibbs turned to head for Abby's lab.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Inside the lab, the music was blaring, machines humming as Abby darted around checking various machines. "Abbs!" Gibbs bellowed before stepping over to the CD player, lowering the volume.

"Hey!" Abby whirled around protesting. "Oh, its you Gibbs."

"Don't you know that you can go deaf listening to loud music," Gibbs smirked, before becoming serious. "Do you have anything for me?"

"What is up with all that C4? How hinky is that, using a body for a human bomb?"

"Abby."

"Right, well the C4 is military grade, and the Petty Officer is definitely Alice Roy. Her prints matched to the ones on file," Abby gathered several printouts, reading the results. "And the rape kit revealed traces of spermicide. The poor girl was raped before being stuffed like a Christmas turkey."

"Abbs, breathe."

Abby paused to take a quick breath before continuing. "And the trace from her fingernails was skin and I'm running the DNA thru CODIS."

"Any idea how long that will take?"

"It will be awhile yet Gibbs."

"Let me know as soon as you get anything."

"Of course Gibbs. Don't I always," Abby looked slightly hurt.

"Good work Abby," Gibbs kissed Abby's cheek, restoring her usual sunny nature.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Up in the bullpen, Gibbs exited the elevator. "Report."

"Boss, Petty Officer Alice Roy was on liberty from the Teddy Roosevelt," McGee reported.

"She was not due to report back to the ship until 06:00 hours Saturday," Tony piped up.

"And the security guards didn't see anything suspicious before finding the bodies," Ziva looked up from her computer.

"Who are her next of kin? And have they been notified?"

"Her parents live in Denver, Colorado. And the Navy is sending a Captain and the Navy Chaplain to make the notification," McGee replied.

"We need to talk to her C.O. and find out who she was with while on liberty," Gibbs ordered. "And the school grounds was the dump site. We need to find the primary crime scene people."

"Got it boss."

"On it boss."

"Working on it Gibbs."

Gibbs phone rang. "Gibbs." He listened before replying. "I'll be right there." Snapping his phone shut, Gibbs headed up the stairs towards MTAC where the Petty Officer's C.O. was waiting to talk to him.

**a/n: A LAV3 is a Light Armored Vehicle 3 which is commonly used by the Canadian Military and very interesting to ride in. Several years ago I volunteered at the Airshow mentioned in the first chapter and I had the opportunity to ride all day in one of these LAV3's – wearing an army helmet while escorting the military personnel and the general public, as I hold a permit which allows me to be on restricted parts of the airport. **

**This is my first Fanfiction on the NCIS site and I hope that you will enjoy the story, and excuse any errors regarding to either Canadian or US military protocol – as I am not part of the military. My dad and my grandfather were both army veterans.**


	2. Chapter 2 Thursday Evening

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS in any shape or form – so please don't sue, all you will get is my crappy car. **

**Warning: The following story contains violence and mature subject matter, which may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

**a/n: Words typed in "**_**Italics"**_** indicates that characters are talking using American Sign Language (ASL).**

**Chapter 2 – Thursday Evening**

That evening Abby met Randi at one of the local clubs after checking with Gibbs first, seeing that the DNA sample was still running thru CODIS.

"_Hey, cool costume,"_ Randi greeted the young Goth, who was dressed as a Nun.

"_And I love yours," _Abby gushed, looking at her friend, who was dressed in a Canadian Navy uniform, the only jarring note being the purple hair.

"_Thanks,"_ Randi replied. _"Anybody else joining us?"_

"_I don't think so," _Abby shook her head, her wimple dancing. _"Gibbs is keeping them busy."_

"_Eh, well. We can have more fun without them,"_ Randi shrugged.

The two friends enjoy themselves; dancing to various songs by various groups; such as Plastic Death, 9 Inch Nails and Android Lust, drinking although Randi stuck to diet soda. _"How come you're not drinking any booze?"_ Abby asked.

"_Because alcohol and diabetics does not mix."_

"_What! Since when?"_

"_Last year,"_ Randi explained.

"_I'm sorry to hear that."_

"_Don't be,"_ Randi smiled. _"I've accepted and moved past the fact of being diabetic._

"_So, how do you control it?"_ Abby asked curiously.

"_Insulin shots."_

A new song started playing over the sound system and Abby bounced up from her chair. _"Oh this is a cool song. Come on, we gotta dance to this."_

Giggled, the two women started dancing; grinding into each other, not noticing that Tony and Tim had entered the club.

"Isn't that Abby and her friend?" Tim asked, staring at the two women.

"Now that is every man's fantasy, watching two hot women get it on," Tony stared with lustful eyes.

"_Hey, your friends are here,"_ Randi signed. _"And Tony is drooling over us dancing together."_

Abby glanced over her shoulder at the two men. _"Hey, do you really want to blow their minds?"_

"_What do you have in mind?"_

"_Let's kiss,"_ Abby grinned wickedly.

"_No tongue?"_

"_No tongue, I promise."_

"_Okay, let's do it."_

Tony's and Tim's jaws both dropped to the club floor, as they watched the two women kiss passionately.

"I…I don't believe this," Tim stuttered. Tony just kept doing his best goldfish imitation.

Out on the dance floor, the two women separated, heading towards the two men, both smirking as seeing how flustered the two agents were. The two men continued gaping at Abby and Randi, not realizing that Gibbs had walked up behind then until he slapped both of them on the back of their heads.

"Ow, what was that for?" Tony protested as Tim rubbed his own head.

"Hi Gibbs," Abby bounced up in front of the three men. "You came after all."

"I just came to collect a couple of my agents."

"Hello, Special Agent Gibbs, I gather that Tony and Tim are being bad boys," Randi quipped.

Gibbs quirked an odd smile of humor at Abby's friend. "Are you okay to come back to the lab Abbs?"

"Yeah I am. I'm just gonna walk with Randi back to her hotel and then get a taxi from there."

"Okay," Gibbs turned to Randi and said. ""Good night Randi."

"Good night boys," an amused Randi watched as he escorted his wayward agents out of the club before turning to face Abby. "Well, let's head back to the hotel so you can get to the lab."

"Sorry about that Randi."

"That's okay. In fact I was going to suggest that we call it a night soon. I have a meeting with my publicist tomorrow morning."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Signing, the two women started walking back to the hotel. _"Did you see the guys' faces when we kissed," _Randi giggled, as they walked along the street.

"_I know Tony will be bugging me about it every chance that he can get,"_ Abby's eyes twinkled with mischief. _"I'll be able to rag him big-time about the time that he French-kissed a guy while doing surveillance."_

"_Was he pretending to be part of a gay couple?"_

"_Nope, he didn't know that he was kissing a guy."_

"_Huh?"_

"_The guy was living as a woman,"_ Abby started explaining about the guy who had stolen money from the Navy, and was living as a woman while in hiding and waiting for a sex-change operation.

"_Oh that is so hilarious,"_ Randi laughed.

They were walking past an alley which was a block away from the hotel, when a van parked on the side of the street with the motor running. They ignored the van and continued talking in ASL, turning only when the rear doors opened and two men leaped out, grabbing Randi, starting to drag her screaming towards the van.

"Hey!" Abby hollered, leaping onto the back of one of the men, clawing and scratching.

"Bitch!" the unknown assailant roared, swinging around, trying to dislodge the shrieking Nun from his back.

"Let go of me!" Randi screamed, digging her heels in, fighting her attacker.

"Come on Petty Officer, you're just making things more difficult for yourself!"

The other man finally succeeded in flinging Abby from his back, who crashed up against a large metal dumpster. Abby cried out as she hit her head, sliding to the ground semi-conscious.

The man turned to his partner and both of them threw the struggling Randi into the back of the van, where they quickly injected her with something, knocking her unconscious. The doors slammed shut, as Abby struggled to her feet, stumbling towards the van which roared down the street, tires squealing as they turned onto a side street.

"Sister, are you hurt?" a man dressed in a business suit ran up to Abby.

"Son of a bitch," Abby raged, making the bystander blink. Abby scrabbled thru the folds of her habit; searching for the hidden pocket where her cell phone was stashed. Finding it, she snatched it out of her pocket, flipping it open, pressing a speed dial number; yanking the wimple off her head. "Gibbs, I really need your help. Two men just abducted Randi."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

**Early Friday Morning:**

When Gibbs arrived on the scene, accompanied by Tony, Tim and Ziva. They found Abby sitting in the back of a Metro Police car, holding an ice pack to the back of her head. While the LEO's prowled around taking measurements and pictures of the tire tracks.

Gibbs ordered Ziva, Tony and Tim to start collecting any trace before walking over to where Abby was sitting, squatting down beside the open car door, he asked. "How you doing Abbs?"

"Oh Gibbs," Abby looked at the silver haired man with tear stained cheeks. "I couldn't stop them from grabbing her."

"Who are you?" an LEO walked up to Gibbs.

Gibbs slowly stood up, glaring at the LEO. "NCIS, Special Agent Gibbs," Gibbs flipped his badge and I.D. in front of the LEO's nose. "Who are you and why didn't you contact us?"

"Office Cutler and this is not your jurisdiction. Ms. Scuito is a civilian, along with the victim."

"Wrong," Gibbs growled. "Abby is an employee of NCIS and Randi Avalon, the kidnapped woman is an employee of the Canadian military, which does make this our jurisdiction. So you will instruct everyone to stop what they are doing and turn over whatever evidence and statements to my people. Is that clear Officer Cutler?"

"Crystal," Officer Cutler gulped.

Gibbs turned back to Abby. "Come on Abbs, I'll take you to the hospital to be checked out."

"No hospital Gibbs," Abby protested, getting out of the car with Gibbs's help. "Ducky can check me over."

"Fine, but if he says that you need to go to the hospital, you're going."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Back at NCIS, Gibbs escorted a shaken Abby to Ducky's domain where the older man fussed and clucked over Abby; checking her head and eyes.

"I'm fine Ducky except for the 'Plastic Death Concert' playing in my head."

"No dizziness or nausea, my dear?"

"No, I was just stunned for a moment. And I might have some trace on my habit, as well as possible DNA on my hands. I was all over the one creep."

"Did you see their faces at all?" Gibbs questioned.

"No, they were wearing masks and gloves," Abby looked at Gibbs from where she was sitting on the metal table. "They think that Randi is a Petty Officer. Plus she has some health issues."

"Why would they think that your friend is in the military?" Ducky asked, giving Abby a couple of Tylenol tablets with a glass of water.

"Because she was in a uniform," Gibbs replied. "What's wrong with Randi?"

"She's diabetic and takes insulin."

"Oh dear," Ducky shook his head. "She could go into a diabetic coma if her blood sugar goes too high or too low."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Upstairs in the bullpen, Abby was giving Tim a description of the van which wasn't much; black Ford van, no markings and the license plate covered in mud, when Director Sheppard walked in. "Agent Gibbs, my office now."

"Keep working," Gibbs ordered as he headed for the upper level, walking towards Jenny's office.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

"Can you explain why NCIS is working on the abduction of a civilian?"

"Yeah, because the civilian is Randi Avalon, Abby's friend. And plus she is employed by the Canadian Department of National Defense and her dad is an army veteran. Also the kidnapping is connected to our murdered Petty Officer Alice Roy."

"Connected how?"

"Randi was mistaken for being a Petty Officer last night."

"Why?"

"Because she and Abby were in costume for Halloween, and Randi was dressed in a Canadian Navy uniform."

"Have you been talking to anyone from DND?"

"Not yet, I'm waiting for a call back from Randi's supervisor."

Jenny's phone rang and she quickly answered it. After speaking quietly, Jenny hung up the phone, turning back to Gibbs. "Edward Quinn, Randi's supervisor is waiting to talk to us."


	3. Chapter 3 Friday MidMorning

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS in any shape or form – so please don't sue, all you will get is my crappy car. **

**Warning: The following story contains violence and mature subject matter, which may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

**a/n: Words typed in "**_**Italics"**_** indicates that characters are talking using American Sign Language (ASL).**

**Chapter 3 – Friday Mid-Morning**

In MTAC Gibbs and Jenny saw a dark haired man of Latino nationality on the large plasma screen. "Why does NCIS want to speak to me?"

"Good morning, Mr. Quinn, I'm Jenny Sheppard, Director of NCIS and this is Special Agent Gibbs. It's regarding one of your civilian employees; Randi Avalon."

"Randi? I know that she is vacation right now and isn't scheduled to be back on shift until next Wednesday. Is Randi in some kind of trouble?"

"I'm sorry, but Randi was abducted last night by two men," Jenny replied.

"What! Why?"

"We believe that she was mistaken for being a Navy officer," Gibbs answered.

"I don't understand."

"Randi and a friend went out dressed up for Halloween and Randi was dressed in a Canadian Navy uniform," Gibbs reported.

"She probably borrowed the uniform from her roommate," Mr. Quinn sighed, shaking his head. "Have there been any demands?"

"None so far," Jenny replied. "But we obviously don't know about our Canadian counterparts."

"We will inform our security division and someone will probably be getting in touch with you," Mr. Quinn answered, and then asked. "Has anyone contacted Randi's family?"

"No, not yet. Perhaps it would better if someone from DND did that," Jenny suggested.

"But what should we tell them? I mean that they are going want details of the investigation."

"Just inform them that Randi is missing, and that we are working on the case," Gibbs said.

"Yes sir," Mr. Quinn said before looking away from the webcam for a moment and then a uniformed DND officer joined Mr. Quinn. "Uh Director Sheppard, Special Agent Gibbs, this is Captain Paul Richards; head of our security division."

Gibbs huffed and spun on his heel, heading out of MTAC.

"Where is Special Agent Gibbs going?" Mr. Quinn questioned.

"To look for Randi," Jenny replied, looking back at the plasma screen.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Out in the bullpen, Gibbs asked. "Where's Abby?"

"She went to her lab to continue working the case," Tim replied nervously.

The elevator dinged and Tony and Ziva exited the elevator car.

"Anything from the scene?" Gibbs barked.

"Not much," Tony admitted.

"We did get the footage from the security cameras in the area," Ziva reported.

"Good, give it to McGee to analyze."

"But I thought Abby…," Ziva began.

"Do you have a problem with my request, Officer David?" Gibbs snapped.

"Not at all," Ziva replied.

"Good," Gibbs nodded, heading for the elevator.

**Friday Noon:**

Downstairs in Abby's lab, Gibbs watched as Abby moved from various machines to her computers, noticing that she wasn't her usual perky self and that there was no music blaring. Gibbs walked quietly up behind the Goth Forensic Scientist. "How's the head?"

"Oh Gibbs," Abby turned. "Have you found out anything about Randi?"

"I'm sorry, no."

"Damnit Gibbs! Where could those bastards have taken her," Abby ranted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Come here," Gibbs gathered his friend into his arms for a comforting hug.

"Don't Gibbs, you're gonna make me cry."

"Shh, its okay. We'll find your friend," the gray haired man soothed.

They both looked up when one of the computers dinged. Abby tore herself out of Gibbs arms. "We finally got a match to the DNA from Petty Officer Alice Roy."

"So, who is it?" Gibbs asked peering at the computer monitor.

"It is a Frank Scott," Abby announced, clicking furiously at her keyboard.

"What is he in the system for?"

"Hmm, Frank Scott has been a bad boy. He was dishonorably discharged from the Marine Corp. after being convicted of raping a woman in Puerto Rico. And was sentenced to Leavenworth, he got out six months ago."

"Got an address on him?"

"None listed here, but his parole officer is Dwayne Art."

"Good work Abbs. Now you need to get some sleep."

"I can't Gibbs. Not while Randi is still missing."

"Abby, you know that you can't work her case, conflict of interest," Gibbs said.

They looked up again when Abby's computer beeped again. "Yes," Abby turned back to her computer, typing several keys.

"What is it?"

"One of the creeps who grabbed Randi is none other then Ollie Rivers," Abby read the information from her computer monitor.

"Is the DNA from you?"

"Yes, I must have scratched him," Abby said, looking at her fingernails.

"I see that he's in the system for B&E, Armed Robbery and Grand Theft Auto," Gibbs read from the computer monitor, before reaching for his cell phone. "DiNozzo, find out where Frank Scott is and bring him in for questioning." Then abruptly disconnected the call and redialing. "Ziva, Ollie Rivers, track him down and bring him in for questioning." Then disconnected that call as well and turned back to Abby. "Now you need to go home and get some sleep."

"But Gibbs," Abby whined.

"Look, you can't work Randi's case because you're a witness. You need to step back before the Director orders you. So what don't you go home and get some rest? Maybe that will help you get rid of that headache."

"I'll get some rest, but don't make me go home," Abby pleaded. "I'll sleep here in my office."

"Okay," Gibbs sighed. "But you have to get some sleep or you're gonna make yourself sick."

**Friday Evening:**

Gibbs walked into the bullpen carrying his extra-large coffee from his favourite coffee shop. Tony, Ziva and Tim were enjoying takeout from their favourite Chinese restaurant.

"Report."

"Frank Scott was a Sergeant in the Marine Corp, discharged dishonorably after being found guilty of sexual assault on a civilian, sentenced to Leavenworth and released six months ago."

"I know all that already," Gibbs snapped. "Tell me what I don't know."

"Umm, when he was in the Corps, he was part of the EOD and he has missed his last two appointments with his parole officer. We have a BOLO out on him."

"Family? Friends? Associates?"

"No family, all deceased. Patents were orphans and Frank was their only child. And friends cut their ties with him since he was convicted and we are still tracking down all cellmates."

"Look harder DiNozzo," Gibbs order and then turned towards Ziva. "And what about Ollie Rivers?"

"Ollie Rivers is a career criminal. He has been arrested several times for various offences ranging from B&E's to Grand Theft Auto. His family apparently has no knowledge of his whereabouts; they say that they have discharged him from their family."

"That's disowned, Ziva," Tony smirked, blinking when he felt Gibbs slapping him. "Shutting up now boss."

"Disowned him," Ziva frowned over the unfamiliar term. "Ollie was released from prison three months ago and his parole officer has advised me that Ollie has missed several appointments as well."

"Associates?"

"Most of Ollie's cellmates are still in prison and his parole officer is faxing me a list of his known partners. Plus we have also issued a BOLO out on Ollie Rivers as well."

"McGee, anything off the security cameras?"

"Wasn't able to get much boss," Tim reported, pointing the remote at the large plasma screen. "As you can see the van partially blocks the view of the abduction."

They all watched silently as the men got out of the van, grabbing Randi. And Abby leaping onto the back of the one assailant looking like Gidget, the Flying Nun. McGee winced visibly as Abby slammed against the metal dumpster.

"What about the license plate number?" Gibbs asked frowning at the monitor which showed a view of the van as it drove down the street and turned the corner.

"I was able to get a partial plate number despite the mud," Tim paused the digital recording.

"Maryland plates, I see," Gibbs squinted at the monitor.

"R0B, boss," Tony said, reading the plate.

"Anything in the system?" Gibbs asked, after glaring at DiNozzo.

"I'm running it thru the DMV now against registered black Ford vans," Tim reported.

"That's still gonna be a long list," Tony commented.

The four of them looked up as Ducky exited the elevator, wearing his trench coat and carrying his hat.

"Heading home for the night?" Gibbs looked at the older M.E.

"I hate to leave, but mother is giving the night nurse quite a difficult time."

"How's Abby doing?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"She still refuses to go home, so I'm going to take her home with me. The dear girl really needs to get a good night's rest in a proper bed or she's going to make herself ill."

"Do you need any help getting her to go home with you?"

"No, I think that she will go willing," Ducky smiled. "I think that she just doesn't want to be alone tonight." Ducky started to walk towards the elevator, and then stopping, turning around. "Please don't hesitate to call Abby and I if you locate Randi."

"Of course Ducky."

"And try to get some rest," Ducky ordered as he stepped into the elevator car.

**a/n: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. I'm glad that you all are enjoying the story…Laplandgurl**


	4. Chapter 4 05:00 Saturday Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS in any shape or form – so please don't sue, all you will get is my crappy car. **

**Warning: The following story contains violence and mature subject matter, which may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

**a/n: Words typed in "**_**Italics"**_** indicates that characters are talking using American Sign Language (ASL). In this chapter – whenever Gibbs is signing, he is also speaking for the benefit of the others who are helping him at the scene.**

**Chapter 4 – 05:00 Saturday Morning**

In the bullpen Gibbs was leaning back in his chair, feet up on his desk; sound asleep, Tim's head was cradled in his arms on his desk. Tony and Ziva were both down on the floor behind their respective desks. Gibbs's desk phone rang twice before Gibbs woke up, reaching for the phone. "Gibbs." He listened to the person on the other end, abruptly sitting up. "We'll be there in fifteen." Dropping the phone back in its cradle. "Gear up people!"

Tim bolted upright as Tony and Ziva both jerked up, Tony hitting his head on the underside of his desk, yelping before standing up, rubbing his head. "What's up boss?"

"Metro LEO's reported that a woman was found in Pentagon City Mall. DiNozzo gas up the truck, McGee contact EOD; tell them to meet us there," Gibbs ordered as they all grabbed their guns and kits, heading for the elevator.

"There's a bomb?" Ziva asked as they crammed into the elevator.

"The woman is the bomb." Gibbs drawled.

"Uh, why call us boss?" Tim asked.

"Because she specifically requested that we be called."

"Another Naval officer like Petty Officer Roy?" Ziva pondered.

"Maybe it's a copycat," blurted Tony, wincing from Gibbs's head slap. "Thanks boss."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

At the mall Officers DeMarco and Harmon met Gibbs and the others inside the main entrance. "NCIS, what do you have for us?" Gibbs barked, flipping his badge and ID for the LEO's.

"There's a woman tied to a chair in the middle of the food court. She asked us to contact NCIS, asking for an Agent Gibbs," DeMarco reported.

"Who is she?"

"Umm, she didn't say," DeMarco looked down at his memo book.

"Well, what did she say exactly?" Gibbs snapped impatiently.

"That's just it sir. She won't say anything, she just wrote NCIS, Agent Gibbs, and bomb," DeMarco held his memo book out for Gibbs to read, who squinted at the shaky writing.

"DiNozzo set up a perimeter and find out where the hell EOD is. McGee get the jammer and make sure that no one here uses a cell phone or radio. Ziva, you're with me," Gibbs glared at everyone. "Well, what are you waiting for – an engraved invitation?" At his words, every one scattered to carry out his orders.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Gibbs and Ziva suited up in their protective gear and headed to where the bomb lady was tied up. Ziva looked at the woman, stopping Gibbs. "That is Abby's friend."

"So I see," Gibbs started removing his protective helmet and faceplate.

"What are you doing? You are exposing yourself to danger."

"Randi needs to see my face to understand what I'm saying," Gibbs replied, also stripping his heavy gloves off. "I want you look carefully and see if you can find out how we are going to disarm this bastard."

The two agents carefully approached the bruised and battered woman who was lashed to a chair with thin wire at the foot of the main support column, keeping their eyes peeled for any possible tripwires or detonators.

Gibbs looked around carefully before squatting down on his haunches in front of the petite woman, taking in the stained and torn uniform skirt, the bulky vest, the wire going from the vest to her closed mouth. Randi looked up; meeting Gibbs's strong, reassuring gaze with a beaten down look.

"_Hey,"_ Gibbs signed. _"We're gonna get you out of that contraption and get you home."_

Randi grimaced with pain, and slowly and painfully fingerspelled_. "Is Abby okay?"_

"_Abby is fine, just worried about you."_

Randi's eyes followed Ziva's movements momentarily before focusing back on Agent Gibbs and continued to fingerspell. _"Sorry for causing trouble."_

"_Don't worry about that, that's our job. Now can you tell us anything about this bomb?"_

"Gibbs, I've checked Randi's bindings, I believe that it will be safe to cut the wires around her wrists."

"Do it," he ordered.

Ziva reached into one of her various pockets, putting out a pair of multi-tool pliers and efficiently snipped the wires; freeing the captive woman's hands. They watched as Randi carefully flexed her arms and hands, wincing as the circulation flowed back into her hands, causing the shredded skin to throb with pain.

"_What time is it, Agent Gibbs?"_

"_It's 6:30 am,"_ Gibbs replied. _"Why?"_

"_Director Sheppard, is she safe? Tell me that she's okay?"_ Randi signed frantically.

"_Director Sheppard is probably in her office. Why are you asking about her?"_

"_Because I think that these guys plan on killing her. This bomb is just a distraction."_

Í remember overhearing the Director saying something yesterday about a speech this morning," Ziva remarked.

Gibbs turned towards Ziva, ordering. "Go get DiNozzo to call the Director and tell her to keep her ass in the office where it is safe. And to send someone to sweep the area where she is supposed to be."

"Right away Gibbs," Ziva turned and then said. "I believe that EOD has finally arrived."

"About damn time," snorted Gibbs before turned back to Randi. _"Our bomb experts are here and they are gonna defuse this sucker."_

Two heavily armored soldiers approached cautiously. "Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Fraser and DeWitt, sir."

"What in the hell took you so long to get here? Ah never mind that. Just disarm this damn thing so we can all go home."

"Did she tell you anything about the bomb?" Fraser asked.

"Her name is Randi," Gibbs snapped. "And no she didn't."

"Randi, did the people who did this to you tell you anything about the bomb," Fraser spoke thru his protective headgear. When Randi didn't respond. He asked. "Sir?"

"She's deaf Sergeant," Gibbs snapped and then turned to Randi signing. _"Did the bastards tell you anything about the bomb?"_

"_They put what they called a 'Deadman's Switch' in my mouth. They told me that if I tried to spit it out or stop biting down on it, that it would make it explode."_

Gibbs turned his head muttering. "Damn those bastards." Turning back to face Randi. His head jerked around when he heard Ziva walking up beside him.

"I contacted the Director about the possible threat to her safety. She insists that the speech is too important for her to cancel. She is stubborn, yes?"

"Yah think," Gibbs shook his head. "Alright I want you to go help the agents assigned to the Director's security detail."

Ziva nodded and started to walk away, as Gibbs swung around to face Randi. _"Randi, can you tell us anything else about this bomb?"_

"_They just cracked a joke about me living with the angels,"_ Randi said, tears welling up in her eyes as her chin quivered. _"Agent Gibbs, I don't wanna die. I want to go home and see my family again."_ Her hands trembling from the force of her emotions.

"_You're not going to die Randi,"_ Gibbs replied, his hard gaze softening._ "Not if I have anything to say about it."_

DeWitt started to slide a probe with an attached mirror under the vest; to check for hidden wires which resulted in Randi winching and saying. _"Ow, that hurts."_

"Be careful with that damn probe," Gibbs barked.

"Sir, it's not from the probe. The vest is lined with some kind of hooks, which are embedded into her skin."

"Can the top layer with the explosives be cut away?" Gibbs asked, looking at the two experts.

"It's possible," Fraser replied.

"'Do it," Gibbs ordered.

"_Agent Gibbs."_

"_Hey, you can call me Jethro,"_ Gibbs smiled one of his rare smiles. _"You've earned the right."_

"_Jethro," _Randi replied. _"Those men ripped my hearing aids off and put something in my ears."_

"_Oh?"_ Gibbs's eyebrows rose, thinking. "Crazy bastards." _"I'm going to take a quick look, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

Standing up, the agent examined the petite woman's ears quickly, conferring with Fraser. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes sir. Its C4 combined with TNT. It would be best if a doctor removes it, I'm scared of hurting her ears."

"Okay," Gibbs nodded, squatting back down in front of Randi, as DeWitt carefully snipped the wires binding Randi's ankles to the chair legs.

"Boss."

Gibbs sighed and then asked without looking around. "What is it DiNozzo?"

"Someone leaked information about the bomb to the press. The media is outside hoping for a story."

"No one talks to them. You tell everyone to keep their mouths shut, or I will personally keelhaul them."

"Got it boss."

"Goddamnit," DeWitt blurted, staring at the vest that was partially cut away from Randi's torso.

**a/n: Oh no – a nasty cliffhanger, yeah I know, I'm so evil – heheheheh - Laplandgurl**


	5. Chapter 5 08:00 Saturday Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS in any shape or form – so please don't sue, all you will get is my crappy car. **

**Warning: The following story contains violence and mature subject matter, which may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

**a/n: Words typed in "**_**Italics"**_** indicates that characters are talking using American Sign Language (ASL). In this chapter – whenever Gibbs is signing, he is also speaking for the benefit of the others who are helping him at the scene.**

**Chapter 5 – 08:00 Saturday Morning**

They all stared at the timer which has been hidden in between the layers of the vest; counting down the minutes, of which there were twenty minutes left.

Randi quivered with fear as she signed with trembling hands. _"Please save yourselves. I don't want anybody to die on my behalf."_ Closing her eyes in preparation for her death.

Gibbs reached out with his hand, tapping her face none too gently and her eyes snapped open. _"I'm not giving up and I'm damn well not letting you give up."_ Then turned his head ordering. "Work faster, I want this bastard disarmed. DiNozzo, I most certainly hope that one of you has been taking pictures of the crowd outside."

"Probie is all over that boss."

"What are you standing here for? Go help him," Gibbs snapped before turning his attention back to Randi as Tony hurried off.

"_Thank you Jethro,"_ Randi said, blinking back tears.

"Sir, I believe that the deadman's switch is just a decoy," DeWitt informed Gibbs.

"You believe? Or are you positive? Which is it?"

"It's fake sir," Fraser confirmed. "You can tell Randi that it's safe to let you remove it."

Gibbs quickly signed the information about the fake deadman's switch to the terrified woman.

"_Are you sure?"_ Randi frowned.

"_Yes."_

In response Randi unclenched her jaw, allowing Gibbs to gently remove the plastic pressure switch and C4 from her mouth ever so carefully, passing to DeWitt; who promptly deposited it in the bomb disposal tank that a technician had wheeled up beside them.

Fraser meanwhile quickly snipped a black wire and the timer suddenly stopped counting down with only five minutes to spare. DeWitt sliced the remainder of the vest and C4 from Randi's torso.

"_I told you that you would be okay," _Gibbs smiled with relief.

"Thank you," Randi rasped weakly, her dry throat preventing her from speaking clearly, as Fraser and DeWitt quickly bundled the bomb carefully and safely into the tank for disposal.

Gibbs examined Randi visually, noting the various cuts and bruises that marred her face, arms and legs, as well as the blood that oozed thru the vest lining from whatever it had been lined with. Looking back up at her face, he noticed the stark pallor of her color, how her eyes were becoming unfocused. _"Hey, are you feeling okay?"_

Randi shook her head, swallowing. "I don't feel so good."

"Get the medics!" Gibbs ordered. _"Randi, we need to know a few things. Do you know where you were held captive?"_

"Um, a warehouse somewhere, um, I smelled gas fumes and burning rubber…so sickening."

"_How many men were there?"_

"Two men, one bald and the other…short, blonde hair," Randi whispered before passing out as Gibbs caught her in his arms.

The paramedics hurried up quickly, Gibbs placed the unconscious woman on the gurney, stepping back to allow the medics to access her.

"Does she have any medical conditions that we need know about?" the woman medic asked, whose nametag read 'A. Matos'.

"Yeah, Randi is diabetic and probably hasn't had any insulin since Thursday night. And she's also deaf," Gibbs replied, watching as the medics quickly checked her breathing, heart rate and blood pressure.

"She needs to go to the hospital right now," the male Latino medic reported.

"I'm going with you. She will need to be processed for evidence," Gibbs stated. "And she should be taken to Bethesda Naval Hospital."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

At the hospital Gibbs paced back and forth furiously as the emergency room staff assessed Randi's condition, pulling out his cell phone, speed dialing a set number. "Ducky, I'm here are Bethesda with Abby's friend Randi. Yeah, we found her. The doctors are still checking her out. Listen; try to keep Abby from freaking out too much will you? No, you and Abby stay there, no need to come here until we find out about her condition," Gibbs pinched his nose, sighing. "Hi Abbs, I'm sure that Randi is going to be fine. No, I wouldn't lie to you Abby. Okay, I'll see you when you get here, just be careful driving." Snapping the phone shut; he looked up when the doctor stepped into the waiting area.

"Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes doctor. How is Randi doing?"

"She's in a diabetic coma right now; her blood sugar is 45 which is extremely high."

"What are her chances of waking up soon?"

"It all depends on her, if we can get her glucose levels down in the normal range."

"I sense a but in there," Gibbs frowned at the doctor.

"Miss Avalon may come out of the coma with kidney problems. She may require dialysis, but we are monitoring her kidney functions."

"What about her injuries? She was bleeding from the vest lining."

"Nasty piece of work that was," the doctor sighed. "Miss Avalon has numerous lacerations on her back and chest which were caused from the fishhooks embedded in her skin, along with numerous bruises and cuts. Umm, we noticed that she has suspicious bruising on her thighs, so I had the nurse do a rape kit as a precaution."

"She was raped?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Can I see her? Her family is still back in Nova Scotia."

"We're in the process of moving Miss Avalon to I.C.U.; I'll have the nurse come get you when she's settled.

"Thank you Doctor?"

"Doctor Cash."

"Doctor Cash, one of my agents should be here shortly to process Randi and collect her clothes."

"Of course."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

A short while later Abby and Ducky entered the waiting area, Abby's black mascara smudged due to her crying. "Jethro, how is Abby's friend doing?" Ducky asked as Abby sniffled.

Gibbs started to answer, but stopped when Director Sheppard and Ziva entered the waiting room.

"How is Randi doing, Jethro?" Jenny asked quietly.

"She was beaten, used as a human bomb and is in a diabetic coma right now. Doctor Cash isn't sure if or when she will come of the coma," Gibbs reported bluntly, Abby's face crumbling at his words, as the others registered shock.

"Can we see her Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"They'll let us know when she's settled in I.C.U. and then we'll find out if she can have visitors. But I want Ziva to go in first."

"Ziva? But why?" Abby protested.

"Randi needs to be processed for any possibly evidence," Gibbs explained. "Ziva, Jenny, anything happen on your end?"

"We arrested two men," Ziva reported. "They were planning to shoot the Director, but I was able to disarm them."

"Unharmed I hope?" Gibbs asked with questioning eyebrows.

"They will heal eventually," Ziva replied with a shrug.

"Where are they now?"

"Stashed in separate interrogation rooms at NCIS under guard," Jenny answered.

"Nobody talks to them until I get there," Gibbs ordered.

They all looked up when a nurse entered the room. "Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes?"

"Doctor Cash says that you can see the patient now."

"Thank you," Gibbs nodded.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Inside I.C.U. Gibbs looked at Randi lying in bed, hooked up to a heart monitor, I.V., automatic blood pressure monitor and a catheter; her purple hair vivid against the white hospital pillow. Shaking his head thinking. "You have to wake up. You've got a lot of people that care about you."

Outside, Gibbs instructed Ziva to find him after she processed Randi for trace. Then requested Ducky to follow up with Doctor Cash while Abby visited with Randi regarding Randi's health.

**Saturday Afternoon:**

Back at NCIS Gibbs walked into the bullpen. "Report."

"Abby's replacement is examining everything that I collected from Randi, and Ducky is helping him by processing the rape kit."

"DiNozzo, McGee, any luck in tracking down that warehouse yet?"

"We have three possibilities, I'm still trying to narrow it down," Tim reported.

"And I'm going thru the statements and tapes from the security guards and the mall cameras."

"Have those two bastards said anything?"

"Nothing, except to request lawyers," Ziva looked up.

The elevator dinged and they looked up to see Ducky exiting. "You have something for us Ducky?"

"I do," Ducky nodded soberly. "May I speak with you privately, Jethro?"

Gibbs frowned, as he joined Ducky in the elevator, allowing the doors to shut before flipping the emergency switch.

"I processed Randi's rape kit and I found sperm and spermicide," Ducky reported. "The poor girl was indeed sexually assaulted and I believe more then once."

"The condom broke?"

"Maybe, we have no way of knowing."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, Randi was a virtual human bomb. She had C4 inserted into every orifice in her body except her nostrils," Ducky said.

Gibbs nodded, musing over the situation. "Okay, how is Randi doing?"

"The dear girl is still in a coma right now."

"Does it look like she'll be waking up anytime soon?"

"It all depends on how well she responds to treatment."

The doctor mentioned something about possible kidney damage?"

"Hmm-mm, there is a chance of kidney failure due to her diabetics, as well as problems with her vision, chance of heart attack or stroke from high glucose levels. Abby will call us if anything changes."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Back in the bullpen, McGee reported. "Boss, I believe that this is the warehouse that Randi was talking about."

"What are you waiting for, gas up the truck and let's go check it out," Gibbs ordered, grabbing his Sig-Sauer and jacket as the rest of them followed suit.

**a/n: In case any readers are wondering about Randi's glucose levels – I'm using the method of measurement that we use in Canada – a normal range is between 4 to 7. I don't know how diabetics read glucose levels in the US…will Randi wake up from her coma, will she suffer any complications from her high glucose levels? You will just have to stay tuned for the next update….happy reading…Laplandgurl**


	6. Chapter 6 Saturday Evening

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS in any shape or form – so please don't sue, all you will get is my crappy car. **

**Warning: The following story contains violence and mature subject matter, which may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

**a/n: Words typed in "**_**Italics"**_** indicates that characters are talking using American Sign Language (ASL). **

**Chapter 6 – Saturday Evening**

Gibbs walked into I.C.U. heading towards Abby, who was keeping vigil next to Randi's bed. "Hey Abbs, any change?"

"No," Abby replied sadly. "She's still in a coma, but the doctor says that her glucose levels are slowly coming down."

"Have you eaten yet Abbs?"

"I ate a sandwich awhile ago," Abby replied, then asked. "Did you find out anything?"

"We found the warehouse," Gibbs reported, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. "We found Randi's hearing aids on the floor in the warehouse."

"Oh, she'll be happy about that. Randi hates not being able to hear."

"Come on Abbs, let's go get something to eat," Gibbs said, setting the box on the bedside table.

"But bossman, what if Randi wakes up all alone?" Abby protested.

"You need to eat something or you'll make yourself sick."

"But Gibbs."

"Uh huh, Ducky's orders," Gibbs smirked. "Come on, it'll be my treat. And besides you can keep me company. I haven't had a chance to eat yet. The staff has orders to call me if anything changes."

"Okay," Abby reluctantly agreed before turning towards her comatose friend. "Hey, we're just gonna go get something to eat, I'll be back soon."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

**Sunday Morning:**

Gibbs walked into I.C.U. "Good morning doctor. How is Randi doing?"

"Her glucose levels are doing better, they're back down in the normal range. I expected to see Miss Scuito this morning."

"I said that I would sit with Randi this morning. Abby had things to do," Gibbs replied, sitting down in the big, hospital chair with several files; sliding his reading glasses on. Randi laid quietly in her hospital bed, the heart monitor beeping in the background.

Several hours later, Gibbs stood up, stretching for the umpteenth time, glancing at the petite woman.

A nurse came in checking the bladder containing the voided urine from the unconscious woman's catheter; shaking her head as she checked Randi's chart. Gibbs looked up sharply. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but I need to get Dr. Cash," the nurse replied before heading out of the curtained area.

Within fifteen minutes, the nurse returned with Dr. Cash following a few steps behind, Gibbs watched as doctor and nurse checked Randi's chart and then the half full bladder bag. "Yes, I see what you mean Nurse Blake," Dr. Cash said, reading the chart again.

"Is there something wrong with Randi?" Gibbs asked.

"Umm, it looks like Randi may be experiencing the onset of kidney failure. But we won't know for sure until we check a few things," Dr. Cash replied. "Special Agent Gibbs, I'm going to have to ask you to step outside."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Gibbs walked outside I.C.U. pacing as Dr. Cash and two nurses did what they needed to do. He looked up when one of the nurses told him that he could go back inside.

"What's the verdict?" Gibbs asked the doctor; who was watching the urine bladder along with the nurse.

"Ah, that did the trick, her kidneys are still functioning," Dr. Cash remarked, while writing on Randi's chart. "Monitor her output and advise me on how she does." The doctor then looked over at Gibbs.

"I take it that Randi isn't experiencing kidney failure?"

"That's correct Agent Gibbs. The catheter tube was blocked by a small piece of mucus," Dr. Cash explained.

"Other then that, how is Randi doing?"

"Well, her glucose levels are staying within the normal range now."

"Then why isn't she waking up?"

"It may be the result of the sedatives that Randi was drugged with during her abduction."

"So we just continue to play the waiting game?"

"That's about the size of it."

"Hmm," Gibbs shook his head.

**Sunday Evening:**

Abby was sitting beside Randi's bed, knitting, trying to keep herself from worrying. She looked up when Gibbs walked inside the curtained area. "Hi bossman. Come to see how Randi is doing?"

"Any change?"

"She seems to be kinda restless since I came in. Dr. Cash says that she may be starting to wake up."

"That's good. Now, have you eaten yet this evening?"

"Not yet," Abby shook her head, pigtails bouncing.

"I'll stay with Randi while you go eat something."

"But Gibbs," Abby stated to whine.

"Abbs, don't argue," Gibbs said. "Besides you don't want me to call Ducky, do you?"

"Oh all right," Abby sighed, stashing her knitting in her bag, before standing up.

"And Abby, go home and get a good night's sleep for work tomorrow."

"Okay Gibbs, I'll see you in the morning. But who will stay here with Randi?"

"Randi's dad should be here by noontime."

"Oh good, but what about her mom? Isn't her mom coming as well?"

"Just her dad, apparently her mom is ill with a bad infection right now and is unable to travel. Now, go get something to eat and then go home," ordered Gibbs as he settled down in the big chair.

"Yes sir."

"And don't call me sir."

"Yes ma'am," Abby smirked, her eyes twinkling.

Gibbs shook his head at Abby's antics, as he settled himself deeper in the chair, before looking over at Randi lying in bed. Reaching over to hold the comatose woman's hand, he said quietly. "You need to wake up now, especially before your daddy gets here. You have a whole lot of people worrying about you."

He looked up sharply when Randi's hand briefly clasped his hand before relaxing. Standing up beside the bed, looking at her face, Gibbs noticed that her eyes were twitching under her eyelids. _"Come on Randi,"_ Gibbs spoke and signed simultaneously, his hand under her hand. _"It's time to wake up. You've been sleeping long enough."_

"Umm," Randi moaned, licking her dry lips, her hand tightening on his hand.

Gibbs carefully wet a corner of his handkerchief in her water pitcher and wet her lips, watching how her tongue licked her lips; seeking the wet cloth._ "Come on, wake up and you can have a drink of water,"_ Gibbs coaxed, watching her face carefully.

"Oh," Randi groaned, her eyelids fluttering several times before finally staying open, trying to focus on Gibbs's face.

"_Hey, welcome back,"_ Gibbs smiled.

"Umm, Gibbs," Randi whispered, her voice cracking. "Umm, so thirsty."

Gibbs poured some water into a glass with a straw and held it for her to take several swallows. _"That's enough for now. You don't want to make yourself sick."_

"Thank you," Randi whispered, looking around. "Where am I?"

"_You're in the Bethesda Naval Hospital."_

"Did the bomb explode?"

"_No,"_ Gibbs looked up at the various monitors_. "Maybe it would be best if Dr. Cash explained everything."_ Gibbs reached for the call button; pressing it.

"Dr. Cash?" Randi frowned.

"_Your doctor,"_ Gibbs explained, looking around when the nurse came around the curtain.

"Is there a problem, Agent Gibbs?"

"Please let Dr. Cash know that Randi is awake."

"Certainly, I'll page him right now."

"Is Director Sheppard okay?"

"_Yes she is, thanks to your warning.'_

"Umm, I'm so glad," Randi murmured, blinking sleepily. "And Abby? Is she okay?"

"_She's fine,"_ Gibbs smiled. _"Hey, I have something for you."_

"What is it?"

"_We found your hearing aids. Would you like to put them on?"_

"Yes please," Randi nodded as Gibbs reached for the box sitting on the bedside table, opening it and watching as Randi inserted the aids in her ears; switching them on. "Oh thank you, that is so much better."

"I heard that someone finally woke up," Dr. Cash said after stepping around the curtain and stopping next to Randi's bed.

Randi looked at him, not recognizing him; seeing a black man with close cropped hair, and clean shaven face. She started panting, beads of sweat appearing on her face, shaking and trembling, her eyes becoming unfocused.

"Randi, are you alright? What's wrong?" Dr. Cash asked, reaching towards the woman, stopping as she cringed away from him.

"No, no, don't hurt me anymore. I promise that I won't tell anybody. Please, please don't hurt me," the terrified woman whimpered.

"Get out right now doctor!" Gibbs ordered.

"But?"

"Leave right now!" Gibbs swung around, pinning the doctor with his laser blue glare. The doctor scurried out, as Gibbs turned his attention back to Randi. "Shh," Gibbs soothed. "You're safe. He's gone. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you." Being careful not to touch her. "Just breathe in and out, nice and slow."

Randi looked around wildly, as she continued panting. Gibbs saw that her heart rate was climbing, climbing higher into a danger zone on the monitor. "It's okay, you're safe here in the hospital," Gibbs continued to speak in a low, soothing voice, trying to get Randi to focus her attention on him.

"Dr. Cash sent me in with instructions to administer a mild sedative to Randi to help calm her down," a nurse said, coming in; starting to insert a needle into Randi's I.V.

"No, no, please don't," Randi begged. "No more sleeping, no more needles."

"Nurse, please hold off. Maybe I can get her to calm down," Gibbs ordered, grasping the nurse's arm firmly, but gently.

The nurse looked at Gibbs's hand on her arm, and then at Randi, sighing. "Very well, I'll hold off for several minutes."

"Thank you," Gibbs replied, turning his attention back to Randi, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Randi, you have to calm down or the nurse is not going to have a choice."

"Okay, okay," Randi panted before forcing herself to try to slow her breathing down.

"Slow, deep breaths," Gibbs said as the nurse watched Randi and the monitors. "That's it, slow and easy.

Randi stared at Gibbs; losing herself in his blue eyes as she relaxed, her breathing slowing, her heart rate returning to normal.

"Good, you're not going to need this anymore," the nurse stated. "I'll let Dr. Cash know." The nurse swished out of the curtained area.

Gibbs felt Randi tense up when Dr. Cash's name was mentioned. "You're safe now. We have the two men in custody. They won't be able to hurt you anymore."

"Two men?" Randi stared at Gibbs. "There were three men, two white men and one black man."

"Three men? Are you positive?"

"Uh-huh," Randi nodded. "Frank and Ollie, but I don't know the third man's name. I just saw him briefly a couple of times. And he looks an awful lot like the doctor."

"Would you feel more comfortable with another doctor?"

"I'm sorry to cause so much trouble Agent Gibbs," Randi whispered, her lips trembling.

"It's Jethro remember? And it's not your fault," Gibbs soothed. "I'll go talk to Dr. Cash and see about getting another doctor to take over your case."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Outside by the nurse's station, Gibbs found Dr. Cash writing in Randi's chart.

"Ah, Agent Gibbs, thank you for helping Randi to calm down. I'll go and quickly check her over."

"Doctor, I think that it would be better if you let another doctor take over."

"Why? Is it because I'm black?"

"No, it's because you strongly resemble one of her kidnappers."

"Oh," Dr. Cash blinked in surprise. "Well, in that case, Dr. Pitt is also on duty tonight, I'll have him paged and discuss it with him."

"Dr. Brad Pitt?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. Why, do you know him?"

"Uh huh, he was Agent DiNozzo's doctor a couple of years ago."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Gibbs looked up when Tony and Tim walked into the I.C.U. "Um, boss can we talk to you?" Tony looked at his boss and Dr. Cash.

"Excuse me doctor," Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose before heading outside the I.C.U. to the empty waiting room, closing the door. "Now, why are you here, instead of working on the case?"

"Uh, we've got a problem boss," Tim stammered.

"Well, spit it out."

"Frank Scott and Ollie Rivers are both dead," Tony reported.

"How in the hell did that happen? They were both in custody," Gibbs snapped.

"Ducky thinks that they died from cyanide poisoning," Tim answered.

"I want you two to go and check the security tapes very carefully. I want to know how they were poisoned."

"Right boss," Tony replied.

"On it boss."

"And find out if you can find any traces of a third man."

"A third man? How do you know that there's a third man?" Tony asked, wincing as Gibbs slapped the back of his head.

"Because Randi woke up and told me," Gibbs glared at the two agents. "She described him as black, slender, short hair and clean shaven. And get Ziva to check on Dr. Arnold Cash's whereabouts from Thursday evening to Saturday morning."

"Got it boss," Tony and Tim chorused.

Gibbs reached for his cell phone, speed dialing Jenny's number.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Inside the I.C.U. Randi looked up when the nurse came back in with a white man following her. "Hi Randi, this is Dr. Brad Pitt. He's going to take over your case."

"Dr. Brad Pitt?" Randi asked curiously.

"It's really my name," the doctor smiled. "Do you mind if I quickly check you over?"

"Where is Agent Gibbs?"

"He's out talking to a couple of people," the nurse replied.

"Okay," Randi nodded slowly, biting her lip. "Umm, will you stay here with me?"

"Of course I will," the nurse smiled.

Dr. Pitt with the nurse's help quickly listened to Randi's heart and lungs, checked her blood pressure and finally checking the healing lacerations on her torso which were caused by the hooks from the vest. "Good, no signs of infection," Dr. Pitt said, stepping back from the bed as Sheila, the nurse tied Randi's johnny shirt back up. "We were a little worried about the possibility of infection. We didn't know how clean those hooks were."

"Oh good," Randi laid back against her pillows. "I just remember that it hurt like a bitch, pardon my French."

"I've heard worse," Dr. Pitt grinned.

"Heh," Randi chuckled, before turning serious and asking. "Umm, what day is it?"

"Oh, it's Sunday evening," Dr. Pitt replied.

"Sunday evening? What happened to me?"

"Your blood glucose was extremely high and you went into a diabetic coma," Dr. Pitt explained. "We were also quite concerned about your kidneys. But your kidneys seem to be functioning quite well."

"Oh," Randi blinked with equal shock and surprise. "So, any idea how long I will have to stay here in the hospital?"

"Hmm, probably for a couple more days. We really want to make sure that your kidneys are fine."

"Okay," Randi nodded. "Uh, does anybody know if my family has been contacted?"

"I believe that someone from NCIS has been talking to them," replied Dr. Pitt. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Uh, I can't think of anything. It's just been so much to process," Randi whispered.

"Yes it is," Dr. Pitt nodded. "Okay, we're going to let you relax and get some sleep. Sheila will be on duty tonight if you need anything."

"Umm, can I have some fresh water?" Randi asked.

"Sure, I'll bring in some more water," Sheila replied, retrieving the small pitcher from the table.

"Thank you."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Dr. Pitt found Gibbs outside by the nurse's station. "Agent Gibbs, we meet again."

"Are you taking over Randi's case from Dr. Cash?"

"Yes I am, he explained that Randi became upset when she first saw him."

"That's because he bears a strong resemblance to one of her kidnappers," Gibbs replied. "How is she doing?"

"Well, she is still processing everything. Randi's lacerations are healing well, no signs of infection."

"And her kidneys?"

"So far, so good."

"I'm also going to arrange for guard for Randi."

"Surely heavens Randi will be safe here in the hospital. Dr. Cash informed me that her two kidnappers were in custody."

"Well I just found out from Randi this evening that there is a third man involved."

"I'll inform the I.C.U. staff that Randi will have a guard arriving shortly."

"I'll be watching her tonight; someone will be relieving me in the morning."

"Do you really think that Randi is in danger?"

"Do you really want to take chances with her safety? I don't. Two of those bastards are dead and there's a third one out there somewhere."

"If you need anything, just have the staff page me."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Gibbs settled back in the chair next to Randi's bed with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Jethro, I thought you left for the evening."

"Nah, couldn't sleep, so I thought that I would keep you company."

"But what about your family? Don't you have anybody waiting for you at home?"

"Nah, I just have a couple of ex-wives," he replied with a quirky grin.

"Umm," Randi looked at Jethro, biting her lower lip. "Has anyone been talking to my family?"

"Someone from DND contacted your family. And they informed us that you dad should be here by noontime."

"Good," Randi smiled.

"Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I'm not sleepy," Randi said, looking down at her hands. "Jethro, what about those men? Have you arrested them yet?"

"We have two of them in custody and we are looking for the third man now."

"Dear god," Randi breathed. "Do you think that he will come after me? He knows that I saw their faces, that I can identify them."

"You're safe here; agents are out looking for the third man now."

"Okay," Randi sighed, lying back against her pillows.

"Are you okay? Do you need the nurse?"

"I'm just tired of lying in one position," she replied, shifting; trying to get comfortable.

"Here, roll over on your side and I'll put a couple of pillows behind you; to help support you," Gibbs stood up, grabbing a couple of pillows from a supply closet.

"Umm, that feels better, thank you," Randi smiled at the silver haired agent.

"Good," Gibbs smiled at the tiny woman with the purple hair. "So tell me, why the purple hair?"

"Eh, just felt like a change," Randi shrugged. "I grew up with brown hair, changed it to red several years ago. Then decided on the plum several months ago."

"So what did your family think about that?"

"Took it in stride," Randi giggled. "My older brother is a hairdresser and changes his hair color at the drop of a hat. My other brother has several tattoos. My mom always says that there are worse things that we could be involved with – like drugs or alcohol."

"So do you have any tattoos?" Gibbs quirked a questioning eyebrows.

"No way, it's bad enough that I have to prick my fingers several times a day and give myself injections. So uh-uh no way Jose, am I letting someone puncture my skin with a needle umpteenth times," Randi snickered, reaching for her glass of water, but failing to reach it.

Gibbs quickly grabbed the glass, holding it so she could drink some water thru the straw.

"Umm, thank you," Randi said after she finished drinking.

They talked quietly until Randi drifted off to sleep and Gibbs relaxed, resting his head against the head rest. Snoozing, but still alert.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Time passed until the agent heard Randi breathing hard, shallow breaths and whimpering in her sleep. Gibbs's eyes snapped open, checking his surrounding out, searching for any danger to Randi. Relaxing slightly when he realized that Randi was having a nightmare. Randi sat straight up in bed, her eyes staring blankly at her hidden demons, the safety rails saving her from falling out of bed.

"_Hey,"_ Gibbs gently touched her shoulder, hoping not to scare her more. _"It's okay, it was just a dream,"_ he signed, making sure that she could see his hands.

She looked at him sightlessly for several moments before slowly becoming aware of him, releasing a shuddering breath.

"_Okay now?"_

She nodded slowly before asking. "Will you hold me?"

"Sure," sitting on the edge of the bed, gathering the frightened woman in his arms; rubbing her back lightly to avoid rubbing open the healing scabs.

After several moments, Randi relaxed, loosening her hug and Jethro quickly followed suit; allowing her to lie back down.

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

"I thought that I was back in that warehouse," Randi began talking.

**a/n: I haven finished torturing Randi yet….there's more to come…now I have to go batten down the hatches – we have TS Hanna coming our way and we've had to change some of the scheduling for the planned Airshow this weekend. Good luck to everyone who is in TS Hanna's path….Laplandgurl**


	7. Chapter 7 Flashback Thursday Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS in any shape or form – so please don't sue, all you will get is my crappy car. **

**Warning: The following story contains violence and mature subject matter, which may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

**a/n: Words typed in "**_**Italics"**_** indicates that characters are talking using American Sign Language (ASL). **

**Chapter 7 – Flashback – Thursday Night**

Randi screamed as the two men tossed her into the back of the van, stopping only after one of her captors jabbed a needle in her neck.

Waking up Randi looked around wildly, noticing the smell first. The smell of burning tires and gas fumes making her feel nauseous. Trying to roll over, realizing that her hands were tied together above her head; tilting her head back she saw a wooden post. Looking around, Randi saw a vast, empty room; assuming that it was an abandoned warehouse.

Looking back down at herself, Randi shuddered as she saw that her uniform top had been ripped open; the buttons missing, the skirt rucked up around her waist, feeling something sticky on her inner thighs.

An echoing bang reverberated throughout the cavernous room, causing Randi to gasp. Twisting her head to look sideways, she froze as she spotted three men talking; straining to see what they were saying. But they were turned away from her, watching as they continued to talk, moving slightly, she caught a few phrases – Director, bomb and speech. Randi continued to silently watch the three men, one being an African-American male who seemed to be the ringleader; issuing orders to the other two men, who were both Caucasian – one bald, the other with short, blonde hair.

Keeping her gaze on the three men, Randi wriggled her hands, trying to loosen her bindings, but the rough, coarse rope only chaffed her wrists raw. Hissing with pain, she became of an urgent need to answer nature's call. "Hey! Excuse me! Can one of you please untie me? I really need to go to the bathroom!" Randi hollered.

The blonde haired man looked up and over at Randi before walking over to where she laid on the concrete floor; tied to the post. "What are you bitching about Petty Officer?"

"Please, I really need to go to the bathroom," Randi begged.

"Look around you. Do you see anything that resembles a bathroom?"

"Oh please. What about a bucket or something?"

"You're just gonna have to hold it. And will you shut your yap before I give you something to cry about."

Randi sniffled, but kept silent.

"Now, you just be a good little Petty Officer and keep quiet."

"Why is he calling me a Petty Officer?" Randi mused silently in her head, as the blonde haired creep continued to eye her.

"Hmm, I think that I'll have some more fun with you," the man glanced over at his companions as he spoke and unzipping his pants; exposing his arousal to Randi's horrified eyes.

"No! No!" Randi screamed, twisting and kicking, trying to stop his intentions.

"Scream all you want bitch. In fact it turns me on," he panted dropping to his knees, pinning her legs."

"Oh, please god no," the hapless woman pleaded, shuddering as her attacker roughly groped her before violating her unwilling body. Screaming from the burning pain.

"Shut up bitch," the man snarled, slapping the side of her face.

Glaring at the creep, Randi retaliated by trying to bite his arm.

"Goddamnit bitch!" he roared, doubling his fist and socking her in the mouth then raining blows on her face and upper body until she lapsed into unconsciousness.

**Flashback – Sometime Friday:**

"Umm," Randi groaned as she slowly regained consciousness, her eyes opening slowly; taking in her surroundings. Wincing from her various aches and pains, Randi lifted her head slowly to look around, seeing that she was once again by herself in the big empty warehouse. "Oh God! Please help me!" she cried, her head falling back against the floor. Randi renewed her struggles to free herself, while praying quietly.

Time passed slowly with Randi losing the battle of trying to keep control of her body. Crying with shame, feeling the puddle under her spreading. Sniffling, Randi continued praying, praying for someone to some and find her.

The door banged open on the far side of the warehouse, and the bald headed man walked over to where Randi was lying, carrying a takeout bag and a small bottle of orange pop. "Here, you need to eat something," he said, setting the bag and pop next to her head.

"I can't eat with my hands tied like this," Randi whispered, her stomach rumbling at the smell of fast food.

"I'll untie you, but no funny stuff or I'll shoot you," the man ordered, untying her hands after she nodded in agreement.

Randi sat up slowly, wincing as her bruised muscles protested at her movements, drawing her top together as best as she could. Her assailant stood watching her, gun in hand as Randi opened the brown paper bag. Unwrapping the hamburger, she picked the tomatoes and pickles off before carefully taking several small bites on account of her sore mouth. Hissing with pain as she drank several sips of the sharp, tangy orange pop, shuddering at the sugary, sweet taste before recapping the bottle and setting it aside. Picking up the hamburger, eating several more bites before setting that aside as well, feeling her stomach starting to rebel a little bit.

"Finished?" He barked.

"Yes," Randi replied, blinking as she became light headed, passing out as she realized that the food had been drugged.

"Sucker," the bald man chuckled as he quickly retied the helpless woman's hands to the wooden post, pulling the rope cruelly tight around her wrists. Looking around furtively for his partners, he grinned evilly. "Hmm, we've some time to kill, why should my buddies have all the fun with you." His hands dropping to his pants, unbuttoning and lowering his zipper.

**Flashback – Early Saturday Morning:**

Randi woke up feeling fuzzy headed and nauseated. "Ugh," groaning, blinking her eyes until she was able to focus. Looking around, she saw no sign of her assailants in the deserted warehouse. Feeling her stomach lurch, she quickly turned her head to one side as she expelled what little food she had eaten. Groaning, as she dry heaved several times before her stomach muscles finally stopped spasming.

"Were you brought up to be a pig, Petty Officer?"

Randi jerked around in surprise when she heard a male voice, not realizing that her two kidnappers had walked up to where she laid on the floor. "What did you say?"

"Never mind that Petty Officer," the bald man said as she blonde headed creep untied her hands. Randi groaned in pain as her blood started circulating back into her hands. "Now, don't do anything foolish or I will be forced to shoot you," the bald headed man said, aiming a small, black handgun at her head.

"Please don't hurt me. I promise that I won't tell anybody about you if you let me go," Randi whispered, her eyes darting between the two men.

"It's time," baldy said, nodding to his partner.

"Time for what?" Randi demanded.

"Time for you to become our human bomb," blondee chuckled.

Randi struggled helplessly as they removed the remainder of the uniform shirt and forcing a bulky, heavy vest on her, Randi cried silently as she felt her flesh tearing from the multitude of lancelets which lined the vest. The men then removed her hearing aids, throwing them aside before stuffing something in her ears, before doing the same to the other orifices of her body except for her nose and mouth. The last indignity being an object with a wire trailing from it stuffed in her mouth, which tasted horrible.

"This is a deadman's switch," baldy explained. "If you try to spit it out or let somebody take it out. You're gonna go 'Boom'."

Randi's eyes opened wide with shock as she digested the information that she had just received.

"Come on, we've got to follow the boss's schedule," Baldy barked.

"What boss, Frank?" Blondee asked stupidally.

"Who do you think dumbass?" Baldy snarled.

"Oh you mean Leon?"

"Shut your damn trap before I shut it for you," Baldy snarled. "Now blindfold the Petty Officer and let's get going.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

**a/n: Now you all are going to have to wait to see what happens in the next few chapters…and for US readers – us Canucks generally refer to soda as pop…**


	8. Chapter 8 Present Day Monday Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS in any shape or form – so please don't sue, all you will get is my crappy car. **

**Warning: The following story contains violence and mature subject matter, which may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

**a/n: Words typed in "**_**Italics"**_** indicates that characters are talking using American Sign Language (ASL). **

**Chapter 8 – Present Day – Early Monday Morning**

"So Frank and his partner blindfolded me and put me in some kind of vehicle, I suspect that it was the same van that they used to take to the warehouse. They drove around for a while; I can't say how long it was. I always did have a terrible sense of time. They removed the blindfold after they tied me to the chair in the food court. And warned me again about the deadman's switch," Randi paused, drawing in a shuddering breath. "And you know the rest Jethro."

"Yeah we do Randi," Gibbs said quietly, squeezing her hand in sympathy. "So you said the name Leon. Which one of the bastards was he?"

"I'm not sure, but I think maybe the black male that I saw talking to Frank – the bald one and Ollie was the guy with the blonde hair cut in a crew cut," Randi whispered, her voice cracking.

Gibbs stood up, pouring a fresh glass of water for Randi to ease her dry throat.

"Umm, thank you Jethro," Randi replied after drinking half a glass of water before passing it back to the older man. "What time is it?"

"0300 hours," Gibbs replied after checking his watch.

"You must be tired Jethro."

"Nah, I'm used to getting by with little sleep. Stems from my Marine days. But you need to get some rest or you're going to get sick."

"Yeah, I guess that I am a little tired," Randi yawned, settling back against her pillows. "Thank you for putting up with all the hassle that I've caused."

"Ah, don't apologize, it's my job," Gibbs smiled that quirky smile.

"Oh yeah, Abby told me about your rule about not apologizing. That it's a sign of weakness," Randi smiled back at the agent. "Jethro, you said that my dad was coming here today. Do you know what time he will be here?"

"He should be arriving here around 1200 hours."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

**1030 hours – Monday Morning:**

Gibbs looked up from his desk when Tony and Ziva exited the elevator. "Well, did Randi identify those two bastards?"

"She picked Scott and Rivers out of the two six-packs," Tony reported.

"What does beer have to do with our suspects?" Ziva asked with a puzzled expression.

"A six-pack is commonly referred to each set of six photos that we assemble for identification purposes," Tony explained.

"Never mind that," Gibbs snapped. "Who's guarding Randi at the hospital?"

"Umm, Nelson from Paula Cassidy's team," Tony answered.

"Good," Gibbs nodded. "Where's McGee?"

"He is down in Abby's lab, where they are trying to put a composite sketch together of the man named Leon, from Randi's description," Ziva replied. "But I don't think that it will do any good. The description was very general."

"DiNozzo, I want you and Ziva to go to Dulles International Airport and pick up Randi's father Murray Avalon. His flight is supposed to be getting at 1130 hours."

"Then take him right to the hospital, yes?" Ziva asked.

"No, bring him here first," Gibbs ordered. "Mr. Avalon wants to talk to us first and then I will take him to visit his daughter."

"On it boss," Tony said as he and Ziva picked up their jackets and side arms.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Down in Abby's lab, Gibbs found Abby and Tim looking at a composite sketch that they had put together from Randi's description. "What do you have for me Abbs?"

"Gibbs, you do it every time. You walk in here whenever I have something to report," Abby turned around smiling, accepting the large Caff-Pow from Gibbs.

"Uh boss," Tim started to report. "Uh, Randi's description of Leon was pretty generic."

"Spit it out McGee."

"What Timmy is trying to say is that her description was too basic to get enough details. Apparently she only caught glimpses of his face, so we are not accurate about the shape of his face, along with the finer details of his eyes, nose and mouth," Abby explained.

"What about known associated or friends? Anybody named Leon among them?"

"Nothing yet, but we are still checking," Abby replied

"Check faster," Gibbs ordered before stalking out of the lab, heading for the elevator.

**1230 Hours – Monday:**

The elevator dinged and Gibbs looked up as Tony and Ziva stepped off the elevator followed by a older man in his seventies with dark hair liberally streaked with gray in a wheelchair, holding two forearm crutches, being pushed by a man in his late thirties or early forties with blonde hair cut in a military haircut wearing a business suit.

"Mr. Avalon, this is my boss Special Agent Gibbs. Boss, this is Randi's dad, Murray Avalon," Tony said, performing the introductions.

"Pleased to meet you Special Agent Gibbs. So you're the young man that helped to rescue Miranda?"

"Well, it wasn't just me sir. It was a team effort."

"Call me Murray, Special Agent Gibbs," Murray said, standing up from the wheelchair with the aid of his crutches. "Oh, this is Staff Sergeant William Sawyer, Miranda's young man. He took some leave in order to help me get around."

Gibbs looked up as Abby and Tim entered the bullpen. "Murray, Staff Sergeant. You've already met Agent DiNozzo and Officer David. This is Agent McGee and Abby Scuito, the remainder of the team working on Randi's case."

"Thank you all so much for helping my daughter. Her mother and I really appreciate all that you've done."

"You're Randi's dad?" Abby enthused. "It's so nice to be able to meet you in person. Randi has told me so much about you and the rest of her family."

Murray chuckled as he took in Abby's Goth appearance. "Randi has told us quite a bit about you as well."

They all looked up as Director Sheppard walked down the stairs towards them. "Mr. Avalon, I'm Jenny Sheppard, Director of NCIS. Would you like to join me in my office for a few moments?" she said shaking Murray's hand. "Agent Gibbs, please join us as well."

Upstairs in the Director's office, they sat down as Cynthia brought in a tray of coffee. "Please tell me," Murray asked. "How is Randi doing? Has she woken up yet?"

"You'll be pleased to know that your daughter came out of her coma last night," Jenny answered. "Agent Gibbs was with her when she did."

"Oh thank god," Murray murmured.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Down in the bullpen, Staff Sgt. Sawyer looked at Abby and the three agents.

"So who are you? Do you work with Randi or something?" Abby asked, her green eyes bright with curiosity.

"Abby, this is Will Sawyer," Tony replied. "Will here has been dating Randi."

"It's Staff Sgt. William Sawyer the third. And Miranda and I have been seeing each other for the past six months," Sawyer said in an arrogant tone of voice.

Abby and Tony exchanged looks with each other before Abby looked at her watch. "Oh, I've gotta get back to the lab. I left some samples running in the GM/CS. I'll catch y'all later," Abby yelped, dashing for the elevator, her lab coat billowing out behind her.

"I find it really hard to believe that Miranda is friends with someone like her," Sawyer snarked, staring after Abby's departing form.

"What do you mean by that?" Ziva demanded, getting in Sawyer's face.

"I mean, come on look at her. All those tattoos and the way that she dresses. What can they possibly have in common?" Sawyer replied in a sneering voice.

"Nobody talks about Abby that way around us," Tim replied angrily, his face flushed red with anger.

"Abby is one of the kindest people there is," Tony stated. "She would give you the shirt off her back if she thought that needed it."

"Abby has a heart of gold, yes?" Ziva said coldly, jumping to Abby's defense.

Gibbs came out of Jenny's office, overhearing the last snarky remark made by the Staff Sgt., scowling as he listened before barking. "DiNozzo, go bring the car around. And the rest of you. Do I need to find some work for you to do?"

"Right away boss."

"No boss."

"Working on some reports Gibbs."

The three agents quickly scattered like chickens in the wind, as Gibbs descended the stairs down to the bullpen, walking up to stand beside the blonde Staff Sgt. "And you, if you know what's good for you. You will keep your opinions of my staff to yourself," Gibbs spoke in a low, dangerous tone in William's ear.

"Or what?" William blustered.

"Or I will quite happily show you my version of keelhauling – Marine style. Understood?" Gibbs replied, his blue eyes, cold like ice.

"Crystal," William muttered.

"Good," Gibbs smiled wolfishly.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Outside the I.C.U. at Bethesda Naval Hospital, Gibbs introduced Paula Cassidy, the NCIS agent guarding Randi, to Murray, ignoring the Staff Sgt.

Inside the unit, Dr. Pitt was writing in a patient's chart when he saw Gibbs enter with Murray. "Good afternoon, Special Agent Gibbs. Back to visit with Randi some more?"

"Murray, this is Dr. Brad Pitt, Randi's doctor. Dr. Pitt, this is Murray Avalon, Randi's dad."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Avalon," Dr. Pitt replied, shaking hands. "Has anyone briefed you on how your daughter is doing?"

"I've been told that Randi is no longer in a coma."

"That's correct," Dr. Pitt nodded. "And the good news is that Randi has no loss of kidney function, we were quite concerned about that."

"That's a relief."

"You may be shocked when you first see Randi. Her face, arms and body are badly bruised, but she didn't suffer any factures and the swelling in her face is almost gone. And the bruises will gradually fade over time."

"Oh dear," Murray murmured before asking. "How long will Randi have to stay in I.C.U.?"

"If things continue to go well, we will be moving your daughter to a private room tomorrow."

"That's good," Murray said with relief.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Inside the curtained area, Gibbs and Murray found Randi sitting up in a big hospital chair next to her bed, reading the newspaper.

"Hey Jethro," Randi looked up smiling, her smile crumbling when she realized that her father was behind the agent. "Daddy…oh daddy, I'm so glad that you're here," Randi said brokenly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh my dear precious Miranda," whispered Murray, shocked beyond words as he took in the numerous cuts and bruises that marred his daughter's face and body. "I'm so, so sorry that these horrible things happened to you, baby girl," he whispered, carefully sitting down next to his daughter, setting his crutches aside before gathering the tiny, purple haired woman in his comforting arms; who burst out sobbing.

Gibbs looked at father and daughter, his heart twisting at the memory of his beloved Kelly and what may have been if things had happened differently. He then quietly left the curtained area, giving the pair some privacy.

After awhile Randi sat up, wiping her eyes and face with some tissues as Murray blew his nose. "How is everyone at home doing?"

"Fine, except your mother has that infection in her leg again, otherwise she would have come with me."

"Mom has erysipelas again? Is the VON coming to the house again?"

"Yes they are, Dr. Barss has arranged for them to go to the house like before."

"That's good," Randi murmured.

"Now, now how are you really doing sweetheart?"

"Oh daddy, it was so scary, being tied up in an empty warehouse, being beaten and molested and finally being wired to a bomb," Randi explained softly. "I tried so hard to get away, but I couldn't."

"Shh…baby, I know," Murray soothed, running his callused hand over Randi's hair.

"I'm so sorry daddy," Randi whispered, her eyes downcast with shame. "I'm so sorry for making you disappointed in me."

"What? I'm not disappointed in you. Why do you think that I would be disappointed in you?"

"Because it's my fault…"

"What! Randi, what happened to you was not your fault. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"They grabbed me because I was wearing Renee's old uniform. If I hadn't been wearing that uniform, they wouldn't have thought that I was in the Navy."

"Oh Randi," Murray sighed. "It most certainly wasn't your fault."

"Are you sure daddy?"

"Of course I'm sure darling."

"And so am I," said Gibbs as he came around the curtain. "I can most definitely tell you that it wasn't your fault. You were the second person that they grabbed after their first victim died before they could carry out their plans. They only grabbed you to distract us from their true intentions, which was the Director's assassination. But thanks to you, their plan was foiled.

"Really?" Randi asked hopefully.

"Yes," Gibbs said firmly, nodding.

"Randi," Murray said, hoping to distract Randi from her self-pitying kick. "I didn't come to Washington by myself."

"Huh?"

"Your boyfriend, Staff Sgt. William Sawyer came with me."

"William's here? He's back from his tour of duty?"

"He got back Friday morning and decided to travel with me."

"Where is William now?"

"He's outside in the waiting room, because where he's not family, he can't visit you here in I.C.U. He'll be able to visit you when you get moved out of I.C.U."

"Dr. Pitt says that if you continue to do well, that it will be tomorrow," Gibbs explained.

All three looked up when Jessy, one of the I.C.U. staff brought in Randi's supper tray.

"Randi, I'm going to take your dad and your boyfriend to their hotel so they can get settled in and get something to eat," Gibbs said as Randi uncovered her supper tray.

"And I'll come visit you this evening," said Murray, reaching for his crutches and standing up carefully on the tiled hospital floor.

"Okay dad," Randi nodded. "Thank you Jethro for bringing dad here."

**a/n: Now some of you may be confused by some people calling Randi – Miranda. Miranda is Randi's full name, but obviously she prefers Randi. And the leg infection "Erysipelas" that Randi's mom supposedly has – that is a highly contagious infection that humans, horses and pigs can contract (my old horse used to have to be inoculated against it every year before we could compete in competitions). My mom has had this infection twice, the first time she was off her feet for 6 months, the second time for approx. 4 months – not fun for her or for me – having to drive mom to the local hospital for antibiotics by I.V. every 8 hours until the doctor was able to arrange for the VON (Victorian Order of Nurses) to come to the house every 8 hours to give her the antibiotics by I.V. and this infection causes one to suffer with extreme pain, open sores, swelling and high temperatures. She's very lucky because she could have gotten gangrene and lost part of her leg like a patient that I know did…God bless her doctor and the VON…they were lifesavers…**


	9. Chapter 9 Tuesday Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS in any shape or form – so please don't sue, all you will get is my crappy car. **

**Warning: The following story contains violence and mature subject matter, which may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

**a/n: Words typed in "**_**Italics"**_** indicates that characters are talking using American Sign Language (ASL). **

**Chapter 9 – Tuesday Afternoon**

Randi settled back into her private room Tuesday afternoon after undergoing numerous tests to check her kidney functions. Looking up when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." Smiling as Abby and Ducky entered her room.

"Oh Randi, it's so good to see that you're finally awake," Abby said excitedly as she rushed over to her friend; hugging her tightly.

"Nice to see you too," Randi laughed before grunting. "Uh Abby, too tight. Bruised ribs, remember?"

"Oh right," Abby quickly stepped back from hugging Randi. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Our dear Abigail has been beside herself with worry ever since you were abducted and found. And then she insisted on staying with you while you were in a coma," Ducky stated, while pulling a couple of chairs next to the bed for himself and Abby.

"Did you really?" Randi asked, looking at the Goth Forensics specialist.

"Well, why wouldn't I," Abby replied. "You're my friend."

"Aww, thanks Abby."

"How are you really feeling my dear?" Ducky asked, patting Randi's hand paternally.

"Fine, thank you Dr. Mallard."

"Please, it's Ducky. And I'm so glad that you feeling better," Ducky said, peering over his glasses at her. "And you have had a lot of people praying for your recovery."

"Well, all those prayers worked," Randi quipped. "I just found out that my kidneys are functioning just fine despite the fact that my blood sugar was so high."

"I know, I've been in contact with your doctor, monitoring your health."

"Thanks Ducky."

"So Randi, do you have any idea when you will be able to get out of here?" asked Abby.

"Dr. Pitt thinks that maybe tomorrow, but said that it will be Thursday for sure."

The three of them looked up when a knock sounded at the door, and then William barged in without waiting for permission, stopping short when he realized that Randi had visitors.

"Hi William," Randi chirped. "Have you met Abby and Ducky, my friends from NCIS?"

"We met yesterday," William said, brushing past Abby and Ducky, gathering Randi in an enveloping, crushing hug, not noticing that Randi froze; not returning his hug.

"William please," Randi finally whimpered softly.

"My dear boy, Randi's ribs are still rather tender," the older M.E. gently chided the Staff Sgt.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm just so glad to be able to see for myself that you're okay," William said as he stepped back from hugging Randi. "I wanted to see you yesterday, but the doctor wouldn't allow me in because of you being in I.C.U. and the fact that I wasn't family, even though I tried to explain that we're seeing each other."

Abby and Ducky glanced at each other silently, expressing their disbelief at how childish William's words sounded. Abby spoke up, saying. "Randi, Ducky and I are going to head back to work, so that you and your friend can visit with each other."

"Okay. I'll see you two tomorrow?" Randi asked.

"Oh for sure," Abby grinned.

"Take care of yourself my dear," Ducky said, gallantly kissing Randi's hand.

William stared after the Goth and the M.E. as they left, remarking. "I still can't believe that you and that woman are friends."

"Abby?" Randi looking at William with surprise. "Why? Is it because of the way she dresses?"

"Yes it is. And all those unsightly tattoos."

"Careful, that's my friend that you're talking about."

"Whatever," William shrugged. "Whatever possessed you to color your hair that dreadful color? I love your red hair."

"I did it the day after you left on maneuvers and purple happens to be my favourite color. And for your information, the red hair is not my natural color."

"Oh please, let's drop this subject."

"Let's," Randi agreed coldly.

"Her mother and I happen to like Randi's hair that color," Murray stated as he walked into Randi's room, maneuvering his crutches carefully on the tiled floor.

"Hi dad," Randi smiled at her father, thinking that despite his old back injury; that he still has that military bearing and posture.

"Hi, sweetheart," Murray smiled at his daughter, carefully sitting down in one of the padded chairs. "Well, I've got our travel arrangements made. We'll fly out from Dulles airport Friday afternoon."

"That's good," Randi replied. "I'll be glad to get home. I want to see for myself how mom is doing."

"I was talking to her this morning," Murray reported. "She says that she's feeling a lot better and that she can't wait until you're home safe and sound."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

**Thursday Mid-Morning:**

Randi looked up from where she was signing several discharge forms for the hospital, as Gibbs walked into her room accompanied by his agents; Tony, Ziva and Tim. "Wow, I'm flattered," Randi quipped. "NCIS's finest to escort little olé me out of the hospital. But I was expecting my dad."

Gibbs quirked a smile before becoming serious. "Your dad is at NCIS waiting for you."

"Something's happened hasn't it? What is it, Jethro?"

"It seems that your publicist alerted the press of your abduction and the fact that you're being discharged this morning from the hospital," Gibbs explained.

"Yeah, the reporters are all camped out front; waiting to ambush you," Tony piped up.

"I don't understand," Randi said bewildered. "I haven't been talking to Erica since I arrived in Washington a week ago. She picked me up at the airport and drove me to my hotel. I was supposed to meet with her last Friday morning to go over details."

"Details of what?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, interviews and book signings at one of the local bookstores," Randi explained. "So what now?"

"Cassidy's team is going to escort one of our female agents, who'll be made up to look like you. And Tony and Ziva are going to sneak you out the back entrance, where McGee and I will be waiting with the car," Gibbs replied, before turning to Tony and Ziva, ordering. "After Randi is safely with me and McGee, I want you two to pick up this Erica."

"Erica Sikes," Randi quickly said when Gibbs glanced at her.

"Erica Sikes and bring her back to NCIS for questioning," Gibbs said before looking back at Randi. "Are you ready to go?"

"Uh-huh, thanks to Abby," Randi gestured towards her blouse, jeans and sneakers. "Abby got some of my clothes from my hotel room yesterday for me to wear."

"Here," Ziva removed her NCIS ball cap what she was wearing. "This should help to cover your purple hair, yes?"

"Thank you Ziva. I'll give it back to you at the office.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

**NCIS Parking Garage:**

"Well shit!" Randi exclaimed, as she climbed gingerly out of the front seat of the Ford Taurus due to her bruised body. "I thought that roller coasters were exciting, but that car ride takes the cake. Can we go for another spin Jethro?"

Gibbs grinned at Randi's excitement, as Tim groaned; climbing out from the back seat looking slightly green.

"Are you okay Tim?" Randi asked, concerned for the agent.

"I'll be fine now that we've stopped," Tim replied.

"Gibbs, were you driving too fast and making my Timmy sick again?" Abby scolded, walking into the garage.

"Ah, he just has a weak stomach," Gibbs replied with a smirk.

"Gibbs! What did I tell you about driving like that?" Abby asked, smacking his shoulder. "What if you had made Randi carsick as well?"

"Hah, she just laughed and the more she laughed, the boss drove faster," Tim muttered under his breath, causing both Abby and Gibbs to chuckle and Randi to apologize.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Randi was escorted up to Jenny's office where her dad and William were waiting.

Gibbs continued towards the interrogation rooms where Tony and Ziva were waiting with Erica Sikes, Randi's publicist. Erica, a tall, slender blonde haired woman, looked up when Gibbs entered the room, carrying a file folder and a large cup of coffee. "Who are you? And why am I here?"

"You work for the Readmore Publishing Company correct?" Gibbs asked, ignoring Erica's questions after sitting down at the table, across from the woman.

"Yes I do."

"And how long have you been with this company?"

"A year now."

"You worked in Miami, Florida before? With Channel 4 right?"

"Yes," Erica snapped. "Look tell me what's going on? Why all the questions?"

"Who told you about your client's recent abduction and hospitalization?"

"I have my sources and you can't make me reveal them."

"Maybe I can't, but I believe that Officer David here can," Gibbs looked over his shoulder to where dark haired Ziva was standing in the corner, looking dangerous in her black cargo pants and black t-shirt; looking directly at the blonde publicist with a shark like smile.

Gibbs got up from his chair, passing Ziva on his way out of the room, whispering loudly. "Remember Officer David, no marks and we need her alive."

"Hmm, pity," Ziva sniffed.

"Alright, alright, wait just a damn minute!" Erica hollered as Gibbs stopped in front of the door waiting. "It was Randi's boyfriend William Sawyer."

"Why?" Gibbs asked, turning around to face Erica.

"I don't know! Maybe he just likes being the center of attention!" Erica shouted. "Now am I free to go?"

"You can go, but I strongly suggest that you stay away from both Randi and William," Gibbs retorted."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Gibbs stalked into Jenny's office saying. "Staff Sgt., we need to talk in private."

"I don't think so," replied William.

"That was not a suggestion, Staff Sgt. Sawyer," Gibbs ordered, his voice cracking like a whip; glaring ice-blue lasers.

Randi, Murray and Jenny watched with curiosity as William visibly wilted under Gibbs's stare, and getting up from his chair; hastily following the agent out of the Director's office.

"What was that all about?" Murray asked.

"I have no idea," Jenny replied, as Randi shrugged.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Out in the bullpen, three agents watched silently as Gibbs stalked towards the rear elevator with William meekly following. The elevator door closed behind the two men as Ziva remarked. "The Staff Sgt. is in the canine shelter, yes?"

"Willy's in the dog house, Ziva," Tony corrected, bouncing on his heels with suppressed glee.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Inside the elevator, Gibbs flipped the emergency switch and faced William. "What do you think you were doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Agent Gibbs."

"You told Erica Sikes, Randi's publicist all the details of Randi's abduction and her rescue. Why?"

"I was doing Miranda a favour."

"A favour! What do you mean a favour?"

"The more publicity Miranda gets, the more her books get sold," William explained.

"For publicity!" Gibbs three up his arms in disbelief. "I don't believe it. And just whose idea was it to disclose which hospital Randi was a patient in and when she was being discharged?"

"That was Erica Sikes's idea," William replied sulkily.

"Don't you know that you could have been putting your girlfriend in danger?"

"You caught the guys who kidnapped her. Miranda's safe now. Those creeps are in custody now."

"Those creeps as you call them, are not talking, so we don't know if there are any more accomplices out there," Gibbs raged. "Didn't you notice that we had guards on Randi's hospital room? We weren't doing that just for show." Gibbs continued his tirade against the hapless Staff Sgt., much to his chagrin.

**a/n: I know that I mentioned in an earlier chapter that Randi's kidnappers were killed somehow by cyanide poisoning, but like all law enforcement agents Gibbs is not going to reveal all the details to potential suspects, and plus he doesn't want Randi to overly worry about her safety which would be detrimental to her recovery mentally.**


	10. Chapter 10 Thirteen Months Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS in any shape or form – so please don't sue, all you will get is my crappy car. **

**Warning: The following story contains violence and mature subject matter, which may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

**a/n: Words typed in "**_**Italics"**_** indicates that characters are talking using American Sign Language (ASL). I just want to say thanks to my faithful readers who have stuck with me this far and for reviewing. Warning: This Chapter contains spoilers for Judgment Day.**

**Chapter 10 – Thirteen Months Later:**

A small petite woman, wearing a black dress, covered by a lined, black trench coat, boots, gloves, her head covered by a wide, brimmed black hat; got out of a taxicab which stopped behind a long line of limos and various cars parked alongside a cemetery. "Please wait for me," the unidentified woman asked. "I shouldn't be very long."

"No problem lady," the driver shrugged, settling back in his seat wait. "It's your nickel."

Reaching into the backseat, the woman lifted out a portable car seat; with a sleeping infant and a spray of white roses, tinged with purple. She then started walking towards a graveside ceremony which was already in progress. Spotting the security detail on the perimeter of the crowd, she stopped by a marble bench. Placing the infant carrier on the bench, she then sat down on the cold marble; watching the priest perform the burial rites for NCIS Director Jenny Sheppard. Seeing the grieving faces of NCIS personnel and friends, along with various mucky-mucks from various Government agencies. Flashing back to when she last saw Jenny alive.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

"Randi, I just wanted to say thank you for helping save my life," the Director with her red hair cut in a stylish pixie cut said warmly. "I'm just so sorry that you experienced the trauma that you did."

"I'm glad to be able to help prevent you from being killed Jenny," Randi replied. "And I'll be okay. As least I survived, as dad and Jethro keep reminding me."

"And that is the most important thing," Jenny responded. "The reason that I asked you to come here is because I wanted to give you this medal of Bravery. We usually present this medal to agents who go beyond the call of duty. The NCIS staff and I feel that you deserve to receive this honour for your role in preventing this terrorist act against the people of America," Jenny opened a gray, velvet covered case displaying a gold medal engraved with the outline of the White House and the words 'Merit of Bravery'.

"I…I don't know what to say," Randi stammered. "I mean, I'm not an American citizen."

"I insist that you accept this medal as a token of our appreciation."

Randi looked over uncertainly towards her father and Jethro, who had returned to the office without William. Both men smiled and nodded. "Well, I accept and I will treasure it always, thank you," Randi said, accepting the velvet covered case from Jenny, who then hugged the purple haired woman, when Jenny stepped back. Gibbs then stepped forward to hug Randi gently, mindful of her bruises; kissing her on the cheek and signing. _"Thank you and remember that you are truly a survivor."_

"_Ah shucks Jethro. Don't make me blush,"_ Randi quipped, causing the agent to quirk a smile.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

**Present Day:**

"I will never forget you, my friend," Randi murmured, brushing her fingers over the velvet case in her purse. Becoming aware of the baby's fussing, she turned towards her daughter, noting that she was waking up. _"Shush little one, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves yet,"_ she whispered and signed. _"Oh, you lost your 'binky'."_ Picking up the soft, baby soother, she touched it to the baby's rosebud lips, who eagerly latched onto it. Looking up over at the group of mourners, Randi noticed a man in a dark suit, who looked extremely familiar. Reaching into her purse, Randi grabbed her 'Sidekick' and quickly focused and snapped a photo of the man in question.

Seeing that the gathering of mourners was starting to disperse, Randi reached up, pulling the heavy, black lace veil fastened to the brim of her hat, down over her face. She then stood up and started walking with the baby carrier, gradually heading towards the flower laden casket, being careful to skirt the crowd of people until she reached it, placing her offering of roses on top of the grey casket, bowing her head in prayer. "Rest in peace my friend. Rest in peace." Several tears slowly making their way down her face, leaving tracks in her make-up.

Looking back on the crowd of people congregating near the various vehicles, Randi saw someone mentioning a name that she recognized. Her eyes narrowed as she looked down at the baby. Randi then headed back towards her taxi, once again skirting the crowd of people.

Pausing by a car that she recognized, Randi quickly scribbled a note and tucked it under the windshield wiper before getting into the back seat of the taxicab with the carrier. "Thanks for waiting, now please take us to the Fairmont Hotel, near University Hospital."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

Several hours later Randi looked up from settling the baby in the portable crib, when she heard several knocks on the door. Standing on tip-toe, she checked the peep-hole and smiled.

"Hello Jethro," Randi said, swinging the door open.

"Care to explain your cryptic note?" Gibbs asked, stepping inside the room. "Ms. PC Matthews." Holding a page from a notepad, which the following words were scribbled hastily. _**"Your new Director is not who you think he is. Come to the Fairmont Hotel, room 518 – P.C. Matthews."**_Gibbs recalling the moment when he spotted the note on his car at the cemetery, realizing looking sharply around, hoping to spot the author, but only seeing a taxi driving off.

"I knew that would get your interest," Randi smiled. "I knew that you would figure out who I was."

"Thanks to the advance copies of your latest book that you sent to all of us with the dedication to us and to Jenny," Gibbs replied, recalling Abby's and Tim's excitement when the books arrived six months ago at NCIS headquarters and being secretly pleased at the dedication which read: "**This book is dedicated to all my friends at NCIS who accepted me into their hearts and helped me thru a personal incident that occurred while visiting Washington, especially to Abby and Jethro – you are in mine and my family's hearts forever. And Jenny – you rock at being the Director, you go girl!"** The book being a political thriller, loosely based on true events and Randi's therapy for recovering from her ordeal. "Jenny was quite pleased to receive her autographed copy of your book."

"I know," Randi replied. "She sent me a card expressing her congratulations and gratitude for receiving the book."

"So, are you ready to explain your note?"

"Yes, Randi replied, walking over the portable crib, bending over for a moment before turning around holding her daughter. "But first I would like you to meet my daughter 'Jayma Renee Avalon'."

Gibbs's stunned gaze took in the sight of the small baby cradled in Randi's arms. Jayma had mocha colored skin and dark hair. Her features were all Randi. "She's beautiful just like her mother, but who?"

"Who's her father?" Randi smiled sadly. "Her father is your new director."

"How? When?"

"The new Director was the ringleader behind Jenny's attempted assassination."

"So that's who the unidentified DNA belonged to," Gibbs breathed before exploding. "That bastard raped you last fall! But you didn't tell us about him raping you."

"I believe that he did so when I was drugged and unconscious," replied Randi.

"You were the woman at the cemetery today. You watched as we laid Jenny to rest and left the note on my car."

"Uh-huh," Randi nodded. "I'm so sorry about Jenny. She will be missed by so many people."

Gibbs looked at Jayma, who was gurgling and waving her tiny hands. "May I?"

"Of course," Randi transferred Jayma to Gibbs's capable arms, admiring at how comfortable he was holding the infant.

"She's a good baby," Gibbs remarked as he sat down in the easy chair, cradling her against his chest. "She's what? Three to four months?"

"Four and half months," replied Randi.

"Why are you here?" Gibbs questioned. "Are you here because you want us to go after Leon Vance?"

"I'm here because I want Leon's medical history on account of Jayma. And yes, I hope that he can finally be brought to justice."

"I can't do it by myself."

"Get your team to help you."

"Vance has assigned a new team to me. DiNozzo is being TDA as a NCIS liaison on a Navy vessel, stationed out of Rota, Spain. Ziva is being sent back to Mossad and McGee is being transferred to Cyber crimes," Gibbs explained. "Abbs and Ducky are the only ones staying with me."

"What! When?" Randi replied shocked, sitting down on the bed abruptly.

"He informed us directly after we returned from the funeral and it's effective immediately. Tony and Ziva are supposed to fly out sometime tomorrow," Gibbs reported, looking down at the tiny baby, who was starting to fuss. "I think that this young lady needs a change."

"_Oh you need a new diaper?"_ Randi chuckled as she spoke and signed before plucking her from Gibbs's arms. Holding Jayma, Randi quickly grabbed a diaper from a diaper bag, before placing the wriggling baby on a bath towel spread on the bed. Unsnapping the soft pink sleeper, Randi efficiently removed the soiled diaper, cleaning the tiny bottom and fastening the clean diaper around her before snapping the sleeper closed.

"Here, I'll put the dirty diaper in the garbage for you," Gibbs picked up the rolled up diaper with no hesitation and dumping it into the bathroom garbage container.

"Thank you," Randi said, as she picked Jayma up, talking and signing. _"There all clean sweetie."_ Then looked at Gibbs. "You seem comfortable with babies. You should have some of your own; you'd make a good father."

A shadow passed over Gibbs's face as he replied. "I had a daughter years ago."

"Had?"

"Kelly and her mom were killed because Shannon witnessed a murder."

"Oh god Jethro, I'm so sorry. I never would have said anything if I had know. Please forgive me."

"It's okay, you didn't know," Gibbs replied, looking at Jayma, who was holding her mom's fingers, looking at them curiously. "You sign and talk to Jayma."

"That's because Jayma is deaf. She was tested at birth," Randi explained.

"Really?" Gibbs said. "Can Jayma hear at all?"

"She has very little residual hearing," Randi replied. "So is everyone still back at NCIS?"

"Tony, Ziva and Tim were packing up their stuff when I left. And Abbs and Ducky are probably at home," Gibbs answered, glancing at his watch.

"I'm sorry; I hope that I'm not making you late for an appointment or something."

"Nah, it's just that Abby and Ducky arranged for all of us to get together at our favourite Chinese restaurant," Gibbs smiled. "Come with me and bring Jayma. Everyone will be happy to see you again. And I know that they will love to meet this little darling."

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

At the restaurant, the hostess led the way to a private dining room, where Gibbs and Randi found Ducky waiting for them. "Ah Jethro, I wondered if you would be joining us," Ducky looked up from pouring a glass of scotch. "Randi, my dear, I'm surprised and pleased to see you." Ducky then spotted the baby carrier that Gibbs was holding. "Jethro, have you been keeping secrets from the rest of us?"

"Ducky," Randi began before being interrupted by the arrival of Abby, Tim, Tony and Ziva.

"Randi!" Abby exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Oh never mind, it's so good to see you."

"You too Abby," Randi said before being hugged by everyone.

"Ah boss, is there something that you want to tell us?" Tony asked, gesturing towards the baby carrier.

"Not me DiNozzo," Gibbs mock scowled.

Randi unstrapped the little girl, who was now dressed in a pale green sleeper and a white sweater set from the carrier. Turning around with the baby in her arms. "This is my daughter Jayma Renee Avalon."

Gibbs watched amused, and Ducky chuckled as several jaws dropped.

Abby was the first to recover. "Congratulations, she's just darling."

"I'm guessing that the Staff Sgt. is not her father," Ziva remarked, studying Jayma. "And Abby is correct Randi, your daughter is beautiful."

"Wow," Tony shook his head. "You are a dark horse."

Tim opened and closed his mouth several times before stammering. "Uh, oh, golly gee."

"William is no longer in my life," Randi scowled. "I booted his miserable ass out the door when I caught him cheating on me with my ex-roommate."

"Oh dear," Ducky clucked, reaching out towards Jayma. "May I hold her?"

"Of course," Randi smiled, placing the baby in Ducky's arms. "And do you know what his excuse was? He only slept with Chrissy because I wouldn't and also because I refused to consider an abortion or giving her up for adoption."

"_That bastard,"_ Abby signed, as Ziva muttered in a foreign language and the four men scowled as they remembered the arrogant jerk.

Finally Tony boldly asked. "Why would he want you to consider those options?"

"Tony!" Tim blurted along with Abby and Ziva.

"I don't mind answering," Randi replied. "It's because she is the result of what happened to me last year."

"The man that we couldn't identify," Abby gasped.

"That's right Abby. But now I believe that I now know who he us, and I'm going to need all your help in proving it," Randi said, reaching into her purse for her Sidekick, scrolling thru the digital pictures until she found the one she wanted. Leaning forward, Randi showed the picture to everyone at the table.

"Is that who I think it is?" Tim blinked.

"NCIS Director Leon Vance," Ziva stated.

"Oh, oh, I'll help you nail his hide to the barn door," Abby said in a bloodthirsty tone of voice.

"Thank you," Randi smiled at her friends before turning serious.  
Um, not to put a damper on things, but I would like to drink to Jenny's memory first." Picking up her glass of diet pop and waiting until everyone followed suit by picking up wineglasses or liqueur glasses. "Here's to NCIS Director Jenny Sheppard, may your memory live on forever."

"Hear, hear," the other chorused before they all drank from their respective glasses before lowering them to the table.

"Terrible thing to have happen," said Ducky who surrendered Jayma to Abby's eagerly waiting arms.

"So Randi, how long are you here for a visit?" Tony asked.

"Oh three months," Randi replied. "Jayma and I will be staying with Renee outside of Norfolk."

"Renee?" Gibbs asked.

"My sister," Randi explained. "Renee's husband, who's in the Navy, is stationed at Norfolk. Renee used to be in the Canadian Navy, it was her old uniform that I borrowed last year for Halloween."

"Using up your vacation time?" asked Tony.

"No, my maternity leave."

"How much time do you get off anyway?" Tony yelped.

"New moms in Canada are entitled to a year of maternity leave."

"Really?" Abby blinked.

"Here in the US, a new mother only gets six weeks for maternity leave," Ducky said. "If they want to take more time off, they have to take it without pay."

"Wow," Randi said.

"So back to Vance," Abby said. "What do we need to do Gibbs?"

"First we need to prove that he is indeed Jayme's biological father," Gibbs said. "McGee, I want you dig into Vance's background, right back to the day he was born."

"And if the DNA is a match, I will forward his medical history to you Randi. That is if I'm correct in assuming that you want this information for your daughter's benefit," said Ducky.

"Any information will be passed to me and I will forward it to Randi and the proper channels," Gibbs stated. "Ziva, when do you have to report to Mossad?"

"I have requested some time off, so I will follow Vance's movements, yes?"

"Yes," Gibbs nodded.

"I'll run the DNA samples first thing in the morning," Abby said.

"I just have one request," Randi said as Abby passed a fussy Jayma back to her. "Please, please, just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me. And I don't want Vance finding out about Jayma."

Gibbs leaned towards Jayma and her mom. _"What do you need Randi?"_

"_Can you pass me the cloth diaper and my shawl from the diaper bag? Jayma is hungry and I need to feed her."_

"_What about her bottle?"_

"_Um, I'm breastfeeding, am I going to bother anybody if I feed her here?"_

"_Nah,"_ Gibbs shrugged. _"Go ahead, we're all adults here."_ Gibbs helped to arrange the lace shawl around Randi's shoulders, so she could discreetly unbutton her dress in order for Jayma to eagerly latch onto a waiting nipple and start nursing.

Abby, Ducky and Ziva continued eating their food. Tim blushed furiously as he tried not to pay attention to the nursing baby. Tony however, was openly staring until Gibbs reached over and quickly smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow, thanks boss," Tony yelped before turning his attention to his own meal.

They continued talking quietly and Randi soon switched Jayma from left to right until the baby was finally satisfied.

"_Here, I'll burp her while you eat your food,"_ Gibbs offered, taking the sleepy baby from Randi's arms, placing the cloth diaper on his shoulder before gently rubbing the little girl's back.

"Thank you Jethro," Randi replied, rebuttoning her dress before removing the shawl and starting to eat her meal that Gibbs had arranged for the waitress to have reheated.

They were enjoying after dinner drinks, except for Randi who was now drinking water and Gibbs was drinking coffee.

Tony leaned forward speaking, his words slightly slurred. "Uh boss, what can I do to help?"

"What time is your flight supposed to leave tomorrow?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"I'm supposed to be catching the 1200 flight on the supply plane heading to Rota, Spain. But there's gotta be something that I can do to help."

"Yeah, maybe there is," Gibbs replied. "According to Vance's bio, he worked in Europe before coming stateside."

"And I can contact people who may have worked with him or know him," Tony replied, sitting back in his chair, pleased with himself.

"Oh dear," Ducky said in a dismayed tone of voice. "I just realized the time and I am going to have to leave." The elderly M.E. pushed back his chair, reaching for his hat and overcoat. "Anthony, my dear boy, promise me that you will stay out of trouble and please do stay in touch while you are over in Spain." Ducky then turned to Randi and Jayma. "It was so nice seeing you again and meeting this little angel." He smiled, gently chucking the baby under her chin, before hugging Randi.

"Hey what about me Ducky? Don't I get a hug?" Tony joked, standing up; holding his arms wide.

"Of course," Ducky chuckled, hugging the younger agent briefly before releasing him.

Tony turned towards Randi with a smirk. "Come on Randi, I gotta get a hug from you as well."

"Well okay," Randi smiled, shaking her finger at Tony; playfully. "But you gotta keep your hands off of my ass this time or you will regret it."

"You touch her ass DiNozzo and I'll break your fingers," Gibbs growled at his former senior field agent.

"Come here, you big lunk," Randi said before hugging the playboy agent.

Stepping back, Randi took the sleeping baby from Gibbs and placed her in her carrier; snapping the buckles shut. Tony hugged Tim and Ziva before turning to Abby, who was fighting tears and failing. "Aw Abby, please don't cry," gathering the Goth scientist in his arms.

"I'm gonna miss you Tony," Abby sobbed against Tony's shirt.

"Don't worry; I'll be back before you even realize that I've been gone."

Finally Tony turned towards Gibbs. "How about a head slap boss, one for the road you know?"

"Sure," Gibbs smirked, one of his hands going up behind Tony's head, who braced himself. Gibbs then unexpectly pulled the younger agent into a bear hug. "Don't you get yourself killed over there, or I'll kill you myself," he whispered into his senior field agent's ear.

"You got it boss," Tony replied, fighting his own tears.

Randi watched the interaction between the close knit team, ignoring her own tears trickling slowly from her eyes; dripping from her chin.

-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-

At the hotel, Gibbs carried the baby carrier with a sleeping Jayma up to Randi's room. Inside, the baby was gently transferred to the crib and Randi looked up at the grey-haired agent. "Thank you for everything Jethro."

"You take care of that little princess and I'll let you know what we find out about Vance."

"I know you will and you be careful yourself while digging for information."

"Always."

"Yeah right," Randi snorted. "Abby has told me some stories about some of the risks that you've taken over the years."

"Looks like that I will need to have a little talk with Abbs about telling tales out of school," Gibbs quipped.

"Don't you dare," Randi replied, smiling at the silver haired agent.

Gibbs looked at the petite woman standing in front of him, her once purple hair now colored red with purple highlights. "How's your dad doing? And your mom?"

"Mom is doing better after her leg infection finally cleared up. Dad, well not so good now, he has to use the wheelchair fulltime now."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Time marches on, you know," Randi replied. "Well, good night Jethro."

"How about a hug," Gibbs smirked. "I promise not to let my hands wander."

"I don't mind, as long as it's your hands doing the wandering," Randi replied archly, looking up at him thru lowered lashes.

Gibbs was momentarily stunned before pulling the tiny woman in his arms, his lips crashing down on hers, who responded eagerly; tasting the bourbon that he had been drinking earlier. Finally, Gibbs reluctantly ended the kiss, saying. "I better say good night." His chest heaving.

"Yeah, good night," Randi breathed, her breathing slightly hitched.

**The End…..**

**a/n: There may be a sequel depending on what the new season brings us. And about the medal that Jenny presented to Randi – yeah I know that this probably wouldn't happen in reality, but hey – it's called creative license, and I like to think that Jethro probably recycled one of the many medals that he has received during his career at NCIS which always end up in Tony's desk drawer. And I also want to say thanks for everyone who took the time to read my first NCIS story and for reviewing…reviews rock and for making me feel welcome to the NCIS side of FF.**

**One final note – God bless our Canadian, US and other countries' militaries – active and retired. **


End file.
